Slow Like Honey
by Justbychance
Summary: The daughter of a Preacher in small town, Violet finds herself caught between two worlds as a mysterious boy finds his way to her one sultry summer night. AU/ strong sexual content
1. Concrete Angels

_**For those of you still interested - I have several stories close to finishing, if not at their end. I promise to finish them all. I couldn't help but start this, it was from a dream that I just couldn't shake. I intend on updating this frequently, the chapters may be shorter than usual but something substantial will be here.**_

 ** _Concrete Angels_**

Church bells shatter the silence in the haunting forest interrupting her curious and thoughtful discovery of her new backyard.

Violet hurried, sandals in hand, towards the soaring white stemple, her heart pounding in rhythm to her feet, knowing she would now be late.

The searing summer sun sliced across the horizon making one last appearance for the day, shimmering like gold through the tips of her long blonde hair as she dashed along the crooked dirt path in hast.

Working hard to catch her breath, Violet slid on her shoes before running up the warped steps, while the sounds of an eerie pipe organ loomed inside raising the hairs on the back of her neck.

Her attempt to sneak inside unnoticed fell by the wayside as her small frame appeared through tall arched wooden doors.

The unsettling creaking echo interrupted her step father's passionate testimony, awkwardly announcing her entrance to the little chapel on the hill.

Short of sixty heads of all ages turned back to get an inquisitive look at the young beauty that was new to their small town that time had clearly forgot.

Casting down guilt ridden eyes of whiskey and rye, she pulled awkwardly on her white sweater that had made it's way off her shoulder hiding her slip of a sundress that flowed down to her thin ankles.

She knew she'd catch hell later for being late to his very first sermon, it wasn't her intention to disobey his rules, it never was, she just had a curious nature, a free spirit, two qualities that didn't exactly meld well with his strict religious beliefs.

It didn't help that every male, young and old, had their eyes focused on her, especially a certain dark haired boy her age who kept staring at her, trying desperately to get her attention.

Violet hung her head nervously, pulling the ends of her sweater over her hands, shoving them beneath her thighs, wishing she could just disappear.

The move had been his idea, a fresh start after her mother's untimely death, a way to break her out of a depression that often left her moody and withdrawn, which wasn't that unusual except for the day he found fresh slices of dried blood on the inside of her forearm.

Forgoing traditional therapy, believing it was her soul, and not her mind, that needed healing, Ben took her away from the temptations of the big city to a more puritanical small town way of life.

He was determined to break her with the lord's teachings, re-birthing her into a more christian way of living, one that he could be proud of.

Not that Violet was a girl who made an effort to ever 'fit in', in fact it was one of the biggest thorns in his side when it came his insulant step daughter, that, and the fact that she had no belief in the god that he had based his entire life upon.

This was a constant bone of contention between him and his wife, who believed that he had no say in raising her, of course now that she was gone Violet found herself at his mercy, and his god.

Swinging her feet back and forth tapping lightly on the bench in front of her, she managed to block out his lecture for the day, while humming a song in her head, a trick she had perfected during the last six months.

The wooden pew creaked as she shifted restlessly, catching judgmental stares from the sweat soaked congregation who intermittently craned their necks back to glare at her.

She could feel the tension building around her, all the focus on the seventeen year old daughter of the new preacher who was basically on display for the entire town.

It was her first appearance since the week that they had arrived, since she had spent most of her time exploring the woods that surrounded their small farm house.

Already she felt like an outsider, a blasphemous heathen dropped in the midst of a community of devout believers, determined to find something scandalous about the pretty young thing who made the women gossip and the men leer.

It had been two years since her mother had married the strict, but handsome Preacher, Ben Harmon, and just six months since her mother's unexpected passing.

Violet kept her views about the non existence of god to herself, realizing it made life with Ben much easier, but she wasn't a fool.

Her mother wasn't up in a heaven of castles and clouds, she was six feet under, buried beneath bugs and earth, decomposing in a casket lined with silk in her best dress and her grandmother's ugly broach.

The loss of her mother felt like a weight on her shoulders, always there, a never ending sadness that was a part of her now, and no amount of make believe nonsense was going to change that.

Removing her sweater, she lifted her windswept tresses off her neck while fanning herself to get some relief from the oppressive heat bearing down on her.

Unlike her father Violet was oblivious to the immediate attention this seemingly innocent move had on the male parishioners, distracting them from the word of god coming from the front of the church.

Doing his best to make a very public point, her father raised his arms at the altar, bible in hand, bellowing out Colossians 3:5.

 _ **"So put to death the sinful, earthly things lurking within you! Have nothing to do with sexual impurity, lust, and shameful desires!"**_

The sudden escalated angry tone coming from Ben, caused her to catch his accusatory glare, while he continued on preaching passionately on the devil's thirst for the purity of their souls.

Violet had enough, grabbing her sweater she took off leaving a communal gasp of holier than thou whispers far behind.

Running with her arms spread out to her side, she smiled, feeling the cool wind hit her sweaty face relieved to be free.

Back on the winding dirt path, her reprieve was short lived realizing that this was her life now, that she was truly alone, far away from the only home that she had ever known.

Heading towards the woods that led to the farm house something caught her eye.

Surrounded by low hanging Spanish moss trees, and screaming cicadas her surroundings suddenly felt other worldly as dusk fell all around her leaving shadows to play tricks on her imagination.

She felt as though she was being watched again, unlike the piercing judgmental glares inside the stifling church, there was only one pair of eyes following her this time.

It was a boy, all alone like her, grinning mischievously, nudging his chin to the side as if encouraging her to follow him.

He moved quickly, just when she had him in her view he'd disappear only to emerge impossibly too far for him to run.

Looking down she noticed the path she was on split into two, one clear, obviously heavily traveled, the other hidden by overgrown weeds and brush.

With one foot secured in each direction, Violet bit down on her bottom lip, pulling on it slightly, piercing the skin with the edge of shiny white teeth just as he stepped into sight, this time frozen in place, just twenty feet from where she was standing.

He appeared to be her age, tall, thin, with light hair that fell into unruly waves over eyes so dark they made his pale skin glow in comparison.

His hypnotic gaze was fixated on her leaving her paralyzed, physically unable to look away.

Suddenly he was gone again, darting between what looked to be tall stones appearing and disappearing as if he was daring her to play with him.

Needing both hands to feel her way around as dusk quickly turned to night, she tied her sweater around her slender waist.

Feeling drawn to him, she made a rash decision to take the hidden path, using the tips of her fingers she grazed the tall grass on either side to help guide her way.

Keeping her eyes on him, and not what was in front of her, she ran into a waist high wrought iron fence strangled by twisted thick vines appearing as if it was sinking into the ground

Stepping through the opening of the gate just wide enough for her thin frame, she looked around at the stones realizing that she had unknowingly wandered into a small cemetery.

Neglected, overgrown with the encroaching forest that bordered along the edges, it felt as though the haunting woods threatened to swallow it whole.

Spinning around slowly taking it all in, she felt a deep sadness that struck a familiar chord inside.

Tombstones of all kinds covered by tall weeds, beautiful frail wildflowers of lilac and pale yellow kept the names of those buried beneath a secret.

Weeping cement angels, sinking crosses tilted with age, almost appeared as if something from underneath was pulling them down.

Her breath hitched with excitement witnessing his ghostly white fingers sliding painstakingly slow across a tall headstone disappearing from sight just as a soft deep whisper enveloped her.

 _"Find me."_

Charmed by his breathy voice, she threw caution to the wind, jumping behind the stone he had just been touching.

 _"Too slow little girl, hurry… hurry… you're almost there."_

Her pretty mouth arched into a mischievous smile that flipped his stomach, it was like being dropped from the sky, he knew he'd hit the ground hard, but he didn't care, he knew right away that she was worth the fall.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I'm no little girl."

Mesmerized, he peaked out from another gravestone just behind her, wanting so much to touch her sun kissed skin.

 _"My mistake... trust me, I won't make another."_

Following his seducing velvet tones, Violet turned quickly just in time to catch the ends of his flaxen curls just as he disappeared from sight.

 _"Oh so close!"_

Squinting in the dark, she's relying on the stars above to guide her way until a cluster of fluffy white clouds drift apart, engulfing the ground in a bright luminous moon.

One side of her pink lips rose in victory, he's standing with his back to her, head down, hands clutching the edges of two stones on either side of him.

"Gotcha."

Giggling innocently, she runs through a maze of gravestones before emerging out to where she had seen him, only to find herself staring up at a breathtaking concrete angel.

The statue hovers over the rest, it's chipped and weathered, but beautiful in a way that fills Violet's hazel eyes with tears.

She follows exquisite outstretched wings that lift up to the night sky, while delicate hands cover an expression of pained sorrow trapped forever in time.

It's divine in nature, so deeply moving it stills Violet's heart as she reaches out feeling compelled to touch it.

"She's grieving for the soul of an untimely death."

Violet's hand still, her fingertips press on the base of the statue while her body shivers in response to his mouth that's poised close to her ear.

With each word her silky hair flutters outward skimming across heated skin along her neck.

"That's very sad."

She manages to get the words out, but they are shaky and staggered, giving his effect on her away.

"You're cold."

Her entire body tenses when she feels his icy hands wrap around her waist to release the knot of her sweater.

He intentionally lets it slide slowly from her hips before stepping closer to cover her shoulders.

Conjuring courage from someplace unknown, she turns to face him not realizing just how near he was.

Shallow soft breaths slip through her parted lips as she lifted her hazel eyes upward taking in every inch of him.

Her face flushed red hot, her heart pounded like drums in her ears in response to his strikingly handsome presence.

Her mind refused to believe what her eyes could not disregard, she felt dizzy, weak, along with other confusing emotions that were wreaking havoc over her trembling body.

"What's your name?"

Staring up into eyes as dark as a starless night, she whispered softly as he grazed cold fingertips along her cheek.

"Violet."

Sweeping his other hand around her waist he took her by surprise as he pressed her body close.

"Promise to come and see me again Violet."

Turning quickly to the sound of her father's voice, distant and urgent in a way that was never good, she spun back to find him gone.

Slowly moving clouds had once again cloaked the moon leaving her in darkness as she she took off towards the woods, leaving a whispered 'yes' in her wake.


	2. stormy night

_**Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett, parmigiolate, and especially Dinah, thank you for your sweet reviews**_

 _ **stormy night**_

Running as fast as her legs would carry her, Violet found her way back to the path, the one most traveled, the one leading back to the house that was now her home.

Emerging from the dark forest she could see her stepfather waiting, his silhouette sullen and stoic bearing down on her from the second floor bedroom window.

She could feel the thick air of tension as soon as she walked in the door, suffocating, isolating, backing her into a corner she couldn't fight her way out of.

 **"Where have you been!"**

Keeping her head down she shrugged remembering the boy in the cemetery, pale, cold, and oh so inviting it made her shiver just to think to of him.

"No where."

Sighing heavily he rubbed the back of his neck reeling in his anger towards his disobedient teenager.

Narrowed steel blue eyes focused in on the dirt embedded around the hem of her dress and the porcelain skin of her ankles.

"The woods again, you know you're never going to meet anyone sulking around in that swamp snake infested forest."

A hint of a secret grin flashed upwards hidden by a mass of long hair, now tangled with fallen leaves and twigs from her run through gravestones and angels with her new friend.

Nodding in agreement in an effort to escape from him, she ran to the sink suddenly dying of thirst.

Parting her lips directly beneath the faucet, forgoing a glass, furthering his anger, she welcomed cool water to her dry throat.

Furious by her absence while in the midst of his discussion with her, Ben raised his voice still standing at the top of the stairs.

"I realize that moving here is a huge adjustment for you Violet, but there needs to be an effort on your part if we're going to make this work."

Digging her nails into the counter, she wiped her chin with the back of her hand now tired, finished with this one sided conversation.

Thinking her whispered sarcastic crack was quiet enough to escape his ears, she flipped her hair back to stare out the kitchen window, into the dark abyss that was the bridge between her and her fair haired friend.

"You're the only one that wants this to work."

Slamming his fist down on the banister, he gritted his teeth bending under the pressure of his new position, having to prove his worthiness to the entire town.

" **This** is our home now, the sooner you accept that, the easier life will be."

Charging up the stairs, Violet brushed by him, only to be held back by a strong hand that reached out to grab her arm.

"I have enough to deal with without having to defend your rebellious behavior, what exactly were you thinking Violet?"

Backing up against the wall she remained silent, knowing he wasn't finished, the preacher loved to hear the sound of his own voice more than anything in the world.

"Showing up in the middle of my service, taking off your sweater, showing yourself to the entire town."

Sighing she rolled her eyes in defiance, "You're being ridiculous."

"You are being naive Violet, you don't have the body of a child anymore, it's up to you to show some self respect and not leave yourself open for display like a common whore."

Hesitating for a moment, still clutching her arm, he turned it palm up lifting his eyes making it clear what he wanted to see.

She tried to pull her arm back only to smack her elbow into the wall painfully.

"Damn it! I promised not to do it again, why isn't that good enough for you!"

Facing her, Ben pushed up the sleeves of her sweater twisting her arms back and forth.

Finding nothing but faded marks left behind from her cuts months ago, she managed to jerk her arms successfully out of his rough grip this time.

"Satisfied?"

Softening his voice he smoothed her messy hair back affectionately making her cringe inside.

"Violet, I'm only looking out for your well being, your mother left you in my care. I promised to look after you as if you were my own… if you just let god into your heart everything - "

"I'm tired, I need to go to bed now."

Shutting him down, she brushed by him into her bedroom locking the door behind her.

Clenching her fists by her side she opened her mouth wide to let out a silent scream.

Watching the shadow of his black shiny shoes move away from beneath her door, she plopped down on her bed surrounded by boxes

Putting off unpacking was her way of pretending this wasn't happening, in her mind there was still a chance, a crumb of a possibility that she could still find herself back home, with her mother waiting on the stoop of their apartment to tell her this was all just a bad dream.

Grabbing an old stuffed teddy bear off her nightstand, she slid her finger over the matted fur till she felt the edge of the metal razor.

Pulling it out she threw the stuffed animal on her bed, before leaning back against a stack of pillows to hike her dress up to her waist.

Images of her mother flashed before her eyes, her lifeless body sprawled out on the kitchen floor covered in blood, standing in rain in front of the church watching as they carried her casket to the hearse, the lights of the city fading away in the rear view mirror as he drove silently away in the dead of night.

Kicking off her sandals she bent her knee outward giving the inside of her thigh a shallow slice across tender untouched skin.

Breathing out slowly she watched almost in a trance as a bright red mark emerged along three older ones, releasing pressure that was threatening to break her.

Catching drops of blood in a tissue she stuffed the evidence in a child's jewelry box, one that when opened emerged a ballerina that would spin in time to music, a present from her mother on her fifth birthday.

With shaky hands she replaced the hidden blade propping the bear on the window sill before changing for bed.

Standing in an oversized tee shirt, in the dark, she stared out the window watching the tips of the trees bend back and forth to the will of the summer breeze.

Pressing her forehead against the cool pane of glass she thought about the boy in the cemetery as her fingertip skimmed over the fresh new wound between her legs.

Replaying it over in her head, she could hear his voice, like a whisper, velvet and low pulling her from the nightmare that was her life into another world.

That night she dreamed of pipe organs, leering judgmental eyes, her father's damnation of lust, and the boy from the cemetery that was holding out his hand urging her to come back to him.

The next day, Sunday, was filled with chores and demands from home and more church services that lasted till dusk.

Feeling the need to disappear into the background, Violet did as she was asked, trying her best to avoid another confrontation.

Dressed conservatively, she respectfully greeted parishioners as they left alongside her stepfather under thinly veiled scrutiny of wide fake smiles and a fair share of 'honeys' and 'darlings'.

One particular boy broke from a crowd of adults to introduced himself, letting her know he lived just up the road, just in case she got bored.

"The name's Gabriel but my friends call me Gabe, you should come over sometime, we've got an in ground pool and the best Barbecue in town, my dad owns a restaurant just off the highway, nothing special just a little joint, but the food is like nothing you've ever tasted, I promise you that."

Before she could respond his mother nudged him along, smiling politely clearly unhappy with her son's invitation.

After an uncomfortable silent dinner together back at the house, Violet volunteered to do the dishes hoping he would go off somewhere so she could finally be alone.

As darkness fell over the valley once again, she wiped down the counter while staring out into the forest, the mysterious bridge that connected them.

Peeking in the fridge more bored than hungry, Violet rolled her eyes at the stacks of Tupperware.

The fridge was full of casserole's, and well meaning welcoming pies from the single women in town that hovered around Ben like vultures picking meat off a dead carcass.

Tossing the dish rag from her shoulder onto the counter, she ran up the stairs halting as Ben lifted his tired feet onto an old ottoman to watch TV.

Calling out to her, he sighed exhausted from the day. "Thank you Violet, your effort today did not go unnoticed."

Taking a long shower, washing away the sweat of another oppressive humid day, Violet stood in front of the bathroom mirror wiping away the condensation to reveal her reflection.

Running her hand down the side of her long graceful neck, she skimmed her fingers along the curve of her hips, recalling his icy touch.

She tilted her head imaging him there, standing behind her, witnessing her innocent explorations, staring at her with those eyes that burned through her as if she were paper turned to ash under his gaze.

Taking a deep breath her skin flushed at the thought of him, it was then that she noticed something behind her in the mirror.

Grabbing a towel she wrapped it tight around her wet body before turning towards the edge of the door.

Looking closely she could make out the faded pencil markings of what looked to be a child's growth chart.

Small dashes were etched into the wood from age two all the way to twelve reaching higher and higher each time.

They were barely noticeable, she wondered how she spotted them at all, the dates were indistinguishable from the passage of time, but the ages were still visible if she looked hard enough.

Backing away she continued to get ready for bed, drying her hair, brushing her teeth, really going through the motions of keeping busy, unable to tear her thoughts away, almost as if he wasn't letting her.

Putting on a light cotton white nightgown, to combat the heat, that only seemed to be rising even though the sun had gone down, she opened her closet on the orders of Ben to get on with unpacking.

Tired of fighting she knelt down to neatly line up her shoes, it wasn't until she went to push her sneakers back against the wall that she felt a hard object in the way.

Reaching up to pull on the string above her, flipping the light bulb on, she knelt back down to grab a tiny matchbox car that was wedged against the wall.

Throwing her shoes out of the way she noticed a loose floorboard just under where she found the toy car.

Lifting it up with her fingernails she quickly tossed it aside curious as to what treasure was hidden inside.

Feeling around she came upon a small wooden box covered with dust and spiderwebs.

Sitting back she drifted her fingers over the name carved on the top, tracing each letter that looked as though a child had etched it carefully with a knife.

 **T A T E**

Her eyes lifted in the direction of the bathroom, realizing that it must have been the little boy's markings on the edge of the door.

Eager to see what was inside she tried to pry it open only to discover a small lock like one you'd find on a strong box.

Diving her hand back in the hole in the floor she searched for the key but found nothing.

Frustrated, she hid the box beneath her pillows, knowing Ben was known to riffle through her things from time to time.

Getting into bed she reached beneath to the box, laying her hand over it, for some reason feeling comfort knowing it was there.

Sometime in the night she found herself back in the recurring memory that often played out in her dreams.

There she was again, her body tense, in shock, breathless, standing over her mother watching as a pool of blood edged towards her bare feet.

It was the same almost every night, the kitchen soaked in blood, her casket, the funeral, and the rear view mirror with city lights fading away in the distance, only this time something was different.

The dream replayed on a loop, bringing her once again to the cold linoleum kitchen floor, looking down at her mother's wide open eyes.

Only this time just as the blood inched towards her feet she felt ice cold fingers taking hold of her hand.

Moving in slow motion she lifted her tear stained face to find the boy at the cemetery looking down at her mother mournfully.

"It's okay Violet... I'm here now, you're not alone anymore."

Her eyes flew open finding herself sitting up in bed gasping for air as her heart hammered hard in her ears.

Jumping out of bed, she peered into her stepfather's bedroom only to hear snoring coming from downstairs.

Quietly she went down each step until she reached the front door, grabbing a flashlight from the hall closet she took off into the woods.

It was a starless night void of any moonlight, the air smelled like rain, strong winds blew across the valley causing her long hair to fly behind her as she took off.

Aiming the light along the path she ignored the bright eyes watching her from creatures crawling high in trees and low to the ground, curiously glaring at the girl running, fleeing for her life.

Breathless she broke out into the clearing, her chest rising and falling, she lowered the flashlight to the path walking slow now, searching for the fork in the dirt beneath her feet.

Nervous that it had all been a dream, some kind of hallucination from a distraught, confused girl searching for some kind of peace she began to worry.

Fear of a heightened degree sent chills up her spine, her blood ran cold just at the thought that he wasn't real.

It was then that she saw it, one artery breaking into two, one heavily traveled, the other very well hidden from sight.

The wind picked up suddenly tossing her hair wildly around her shoulders as she reached the wrought iron gate that led to him.

Wincing as her bare feet touched down on rocks and pointy thick vines that lifted the gravestones sideways sinking them down to the earth below, she kept going.

"You came."

Spinning around quickly she went to raise the light up towards his face only to have it flicker and die.

"I can't see you."

Her breathy voice caused him to smile sensing her fear.

"Your eyes will adjust, don't worry… you're safe."

Taking her hand he swept his frosty fingers over her wrist, slowing her racing pulse.

"I don't know why I'm here."

Blinking her eyes several times he began to appear before her, so beautiful, just as she had remembered.

"Yes you do Violet."

He spoke softly, like honey dripping slowly over her skin, sweet and warm, leaving her wanting more.

"Say it again… my name…. _please_."

Wrapping his hand around her neck gently, he brought her close, moving his lips close to her ear.

 _"Violet."_

 _"Violet."_

"Sweet... beautiful _Violet_."

Raising her hand, she held it close to his back, afraid to touch him, unsure of what this all meant, and who or what he was.

Letting out a shutter breath just as lightening pierced the dark sky, she gazed up into his black eyes.

"I don't even know who you are."

A deep crash shook the ground as distant thunder rumbled beneath their feet.

"Ask me anything, _Violet... Violet_ "

Stepping back she became cautious leaving his hand to fall away from her.

Missing his touch instantly she smoothed her hands around her slim waist causing the strap of her gown to fall from her shoulder.

She watched closely as his dark eyes followed its descent down her arm leaving the swell of her breast to feast on.

No one had ever looked at her this way, not exactly, not even close.

Her skin flushed pink rushing across her cheeks and down towards places private and unseen.

Lightning flashed once again, brighter this time, turning night into day for a few moments.

He was standing in front of the tall statue that had captured her soul, the angel's outstretched wings spread out from his back appearing as if they were a part of him.

His blonde waves fell around his pale skin like a halo, but his eyes, those black eyes were a direct contradiction to it all.

Heated, intense, dancing in the light, changing on a dim from innocence to the darkest of desire.

There was a fire in those eyes, it scared and fascinated her all at once, awakening needs she didn't understand.

"You look like an angel."

The edge of his mouth twitched upwards into a salacious grin.

"Hardly… does that disappoint you... _Violet... Violet_?"

Answering his own question before she could respond, he shook his head slightly.

" _No_... that's not what you're looking for… an angel is definitely not what you came here to find."

A clap of thunder crashed loudly over their heads, this time opening up the sky.

Sheets of rain fell sideways instantly soaking them as he grabbed her hand and ran.

The flashlight slipped from her fingers as she struggled to keep up with him.

Around the tombstones through the gate he led her down the same path till she found herself back in the woods.

Within seconds, faster than possible, she was standing on the edge of her backyard looking up at the little farmhouse with a small flickering light coming from the TV.

Turning towards him she yelled over the wild winds and driving rain.

 **"Your name…. what's your name."**

Backing her up against the rough bark of a tree, he braced his palms over her head causing rain drops to slide from the tips of his flaxen hair to the valley between her breasts.

Unable to help herself she reached out gripping his black tee shirt in her hands twisting it tight bringing him even closer.

Pressing his forehead to hers, that devilish grin appeared once again in response to her forcefulness.

"Tate, my name is Tate …. _Violet_... _Violet_ … my restless, wild, beautiful _Violet_."

Her innocent eyes widened remembering the box under the floorboards, the engraved name that was one in the same.

"Why did you come for me Violet?"

Reasons that seemed clear before now bled together in a confusing haze.

"Y-you … you were my dream."

All play fell from his pale face, dimples faded away, his sideways smile was gone as he lowered his lips to her mouth.

"I'll be in your dreams every night if you come back _Violet_ … _Violet_ … curious, fiery, beautiful _Violet_."

Her fists flattened out bracing her palms against his chest, watching as those black eyes lowered, raking over her now transparent cotton nightgown that stuck magnificently to her curves leaving nothing to the imagination.

Her eyes slid shut the second she felt his barely there kiss that brushed hotly over her lips again and again.

Lifting his mouth to her ear she breathed out slowly hearing his deliberate soft words flowing slow like honey.

"I could taste you all night Violet... but someone is looking for you… you better go now."

Gasping, she looked up to find all the lights had been turned on inside the house.

"Oh my god!"

Sliding out from his arms she took off running, through the rain, and the wind, and the sweet memory his kiss.


	3. no turning back

_**Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett, parmigiolate, Chris P.C., luakinage :) and Dinah, thank you so much for your very sweet reviews!**_

 ** _no turning back_**

Stumbling inside the house, skidding to an abrupt halt under the raging hard stare of her stepfather, Violet stood in a dizzying haze.

Soaked to the skin she shivered, not from the cold driving rain, but the from the touch of his lips, still lingering upon her mouth, her body, her everything.

Breathless, teeth chattering, she veered back catching a blanket thrown at her roughly.

"Cover yourself, I swear Violet it's as though you're deliberating trying to test me."

Gripping the multi colored quilt she held it over her revealing nightgown while standing in a puddle forming at her dirty bare feet.

Digging his nails into his worn Bible he averted his eyes clearly moved by the flushed, wet, fevered state she was in.

Oblivious to the power of her beauty, Violet missed the signals, his waning struggle between man and faith.

Stuttering she fumbled with an excuse that felt upon deaf distrusting ears.

"I-I'm sorry, I heard something, it sounded like an injured animal… I went to find it but lost the flashlight, then it started to rain - "

"Save it Violet, your lies are written all over you, like a fallen woman, which is what you are now, a woman, young as you may be."

Waving his Bible in the air he raised his voice looking at her as if she were unclean, tainted in some way.

"Job 31:11-12, For lust is a shameful sin, a crime that should be punished. It is a devastating fire that destroys all to hell."

Furious at his implications she glared up at him fearlessly.

"Are you calling me a slut?"

Frustrated he stomped upstairs bellowing loudly, feeling as if he was losing control over her.

"Your words not mine, I don't want to know where you were, or who you were with tonight, but understand that you are grounded. I believe a week inside reflecting on your behavior will do you some good."

Violet made her way upstairs wrapping the blanket around her slender shoulders, holding it tight around her body leaving wet muddy footprints in her wake.

Feeling as if she were in a trance, she wandered slowly in her bedroom closing the door behind her, before lifting her eyes toward her large windows overlooking the backyard.

He was gone, back to the cemetery she supposed, or where ever he came from.

Bracing her back against her wall she traced her fingertips over her lips, barely able to keep her legs from buckling beneath her, lost in his kiss still.

Changing into a tee shirt and pajama bottoms she slipped into bed watching as her sheer curtains floated with the wind back and forth over her.

Reaching for the box under her pillows she drifted her hand over the carved letters once again whispering his name softly.

 _'Tate.'_

Staring at the lock, she got up to rummage through her things still stuffed in the many boxes surrounding her bed.

Discarding a paper clip, scissors, tweezers she settled on a silver letter opener that belonged to her mother.

Sitting cross legged on her bed she worked the lock for several minutes before she finally heard a clicking sound.

Breathing out excitedly she slowly opened it, before lighting a candle, deciding against her lamp to discourage Ben's curiosity if he happened to pass by her room.

There inside she found another matchbox car.

She ran the tiny wheels over her fingers inspecting it carefully before putting it the side.

Looking further she found a white rabbit's foot, a Hank Aaron baseball card, and a necklace, silver, with a tiny heart hanging from it.

Confused she held it up to the candle, everything made sense except for the necklace, that was obviously made for a girl, thin, delicate, she couldn't help but wonder who it belonged to - his mom, a girlfriend perhaps, these thoughts of him filled her mind pushing out everything else far away.

Rubbing her thumb across the softness of the rabbit's fur she was just about to close the box when she noticed something attached up under the lid.

Hidden in a secret sleeve were photographs, black and white, curled at the edges, cracked with age.

Holding the flickering flame close she lost her breath, her hazel eyes grew wide as chills rushed over her body.

It was him, Tate, an impossibility, something beyond reason or understanding.

He looked just as she had left him just hours ago, same age, same dark intense all consuming stare piercing time and space to find her.

He was leaning up against a nineteen fifty something ford truck that appeared brand new, his hands were shoved inside the front pocket of his jeans, he wore a black tee shirt, the same that she had clung to earlier.

He looked serious, distressed, as if he didn't want his picture taken.

His head was lowered, only his eyes lifted up towards whoever took the photo, it was almost as if he was being forced to be there.

The next was a family portrait, it was taken right outside the house, her house, a stern looking man dressed like a farmer, and a woman appearing like one of the dust bowl victims, void of hope, drained from any signs of life.

Standing off to the side was Tate, he was staring down at a little boy, blonde like him, maybe ten years old, but different, wide eyes of innocence looking straight into the camera, flashing a smile that could light up the whole world.

He seemed carefree, different than the rest of the family, joyful even.

Tate had his hands secured on the little boy's shoulders, protectively, his expression deep with concern, fear, it was immersed in his body, the tension was evident, impossible to miss.

Hearing her stepfather in the hallway, Violet shoved everything back in the box quickly placing it close under the pillows.

For the next week she wandered the halls of the old house, skimming her hands along the old flowered wallpaper imagining him there.

Violet felt like an empty shell without him, the loss was palpable, many times she considered sneaking out, but the lectures continued on each day changing her mind.

Ben decided that an hour of Bible study a night would help to redeem her soul.

Pretending to listen, she nodded as if hanging on his every word, but she could not have been further away.

Always she found herself running down the path, towards the little cemetery, into his arms, secure under the dark gaze that held her like a willing prisoner; seducing, bewildering, beautiful Tate.

He became her anchor, her reason for hope, her secret savior.

Nights continued to bring dreams like before, but now he was always there, hand in hers, his deep comforting voice floating over her, letting her know that she wasn't alone.

Violet found solace in knowing she was in the room that was once his, sleeping where he once slept, imagining him staring up at the same ceiling, fantasizing of a better world, a different life.

His unhappiness was clear in the pictures, loneliness permeated his demeanor, weighing him down as if he were drowning.

She held the one by the truck where he stood alone, keeping it curled within the palm of her hand as she slept until the image was burned in her memory.

It wasn't until the end of the week approached that she noticed a faint date written in pencil on the back of the photo.

 ** _Tate Langdon_**

 ** _Summer of 54'_**

Lost as to how this was possible, not yet fully ready to accept the obvious, she waited patiently till her father was asleep before attempting to get into the attic which she soon discovered was padlocked.

Desperate for clues she ran to the basement door, hesitating remembering Ben's many warnings.

Apparently the stairs were in need of repairs, she was told many times it wasn't safe, like everything else in her life it was forbidden territory.

Opening the door she reached up for a chain switching the light on that only lit half way down the narrow steep staircase.

Covered with spider webs, and a stench that reeked of dead animals she backed away as a better idea came to her.

Tomorrow her punishment was over, she had decided to ride a bike she found in a shed beside the house to the local library, she hoped there she would find old records of his family, possibly of him.

Later that night in bed, Violet hovered on the edge of sleep until she was slowly aroused by something far off in the distance, a kind of soft whisper calling out to her, beckoning her to wake.

Rubbing her sleepy eyes she rose from her bed drawn to the dreamlike voice softly calling out to her.

Spreading her curtains apart she nearly lost her ability to breath as she peered down to the edge of the forest, now lit with the intense glow of a full moon.

Tucking her long hair behind her ears, she stood in front of the open window, finding him beside the very same tree where he kissed her that stormy night.

Staring, fixated on her, he stood still for several seconds just watching her as if his heart had been in pain from their time spent apart.

Waving her down she hesitantly shook her head, knowing she couldn't risk being caught on the eve before her freedom.

Leaning out her window, she looked back worried that Ben would hear her.

"Tomorrow night."

Wincing for a moment he nodded in disappointment before whispering back.

"Promise me."

Violet was unsure of the reasons for her actions that followed.

Maybe it was the sound of his voice, sultry, full of need, earnest in his intense yearning for her.

It could've been the night, heavy with mood, thick with heat, a symphony of cicadas singing just for them, stars flush in the night sky, glittering like diamonds.

Maybe it was the scent of wildflowers invading her senses, or the summer warm breeze drifting like butterfly wings over her skin.

In the end the reasons didn't matter, in the end all that mattered was that it tipped the scales between the possibility of ever going back to the person she was before.

Violet has crossed the line, gone down the rabbit hole, unable to return, more importantly never wanting to again.

After this night she was his… forever.

Lowering her whiskey eyes down over her black tank top, down to her cotton shorts, she felt something take over, desperate for his touch, she knew the weight of his stare would have to suffice for tonight.

Smoothing her hands down her graceful neck, moving lower over her breasts she quickly captured his attention flushing him out of the coverage of the tall trees.

Turning her back to him she swept her hair to one side, trying to keep from shaking.

Skimming her fingertips underneath the waist of her shorts, she bent over pushing them down her long legs, to the floor revealing her white cotton panties for his perusal.

Crossing her arms she grasped the bottom of her tank top, breathing out slowly, feeling the heat burning from his dark eyes, each breath hinging on her next move, she could sense him consuming her, pulling her in close.

Lifting her shirt over her head languidly, letting it slip from her fingers, she shyly covered her breasts with her forearms, her hands clasped tightly together, before turning to face him.

Her lips parted from the sheer intensity of his penetrating stare, the heavens themselves lit up his beautiful face, as if on purpose, indifferent to the world spinning around them, as if nothing else mattered.

Tate braced his hand hard against their nearby tree, his nails dug into the bark causing it to crumble to the ground, willing himself to stay, not run to her, knowing her stepfather was inside.

His chest was heaving, his expression pained, his muscles tensed with unprecedented restraint.

Lowering her head she slowly let her hands fall to her side, revealing to him a part of herself never seen by another.

His black impassioned eyes were his tell, a reflective mirror of his heart, that now belonged to her.

Sweeping his blonde waves from the sweat of his forehead, she could see his hands shaking as he struggled to speak.

"No words Violet... there are no words worthy enough to describe what my eyes have seen tonight."

Blushing profusely she pulled her white sheers across the window ending her bold display as she backed away slowly.

"Tomorrow Violet… promise me."

Nodding she stepped away to reach for her clothes disappearing from sight.

"I promise."


	4. Pieces of the past

**_Pieces of the past_**

Violet tried.

She took slow, deep breaths, worked hard to calm the rapid erratic hammering of her heart, but she was no match for him, for the feral black eyes fixated on her.

Her flashlight rolled back and forth in the dirt by her feet, dropped seconds ago, fresh batteries drained before she even reached the sunk in iron gate of the hidden graveyard.

Deeply shaken, unnerved from within by the information she'd learned from the library that day, she did her best to hold it together.

Unlike her, Tate vibrated with fevered anticipation, feeding off her energy that glistened with youthful innocence.

It was the closest he had come to feeling truly alive in years, his liberation was a rebirth in a way, breaking from chains that had shackled him down for far too long.

But it was so much more than that, he felt connected, tethered to her, to the tragedy that draped around her shoulders up under her skin.

Her loss was like a beacon, a light in the dark, her nightmare an invitation, for which he accepted the second he felt her pass by.

He took her in like a Botticelli painting, glorious in her complexities and contradictions, he was struck with every nuance, each subtle movement pushing him to quickly to take that inevitable fall, to engage her completely, to keep her close and never let her go.

A glance in his direction could stop his heart, if it wasn't halted long ago, her spirit was free, wild shining blindly as bright as her pain.

Her body was her only sin, miles of soft curves each leading to unimaginable destinations one would surely die to discover, if one were not already dead.

She stood awkwardly with dirty converse sneakers, toes pointed in, shaky plump raspberry lips all wide eyed and vulnerable giving off a fragile vibe to those who didn't know better.

But he saw her, through her, to the real prize lying behind her expertly built walls.

A fierce heart, almost as strong as her dangerous curious soul that pushed her further than most others would dare to venture.

Fingers anxiously twisted the frayed edges of her short cut offs, while silky tresses swayed back and forth along a mouth that begged to be kissed.

Little girl lost to everyone else, he saw so much more.

Violet was brave to a fault, disregarding danger as if it were a nuisance, she was drawn to the darkness, to what hid in the shadows, to the lingering depth of misery thick in the air.

It was oddly comforting, to know she wasn't alone in her pit of grief.

Instead of running from it, she sought it out, thirsting for more of the boy with the cool touch and the inescapable charm.

Disbelieving all of what she had discovered, she longed to unlock the secrets kept behind those black eyes, from the dead boy they called Tate.

Violet drew him in, made her impossible to ignore, she was different then the rest, the mindless grey sheep that stared down at their phones, mindless in their journey, blind to the beauty and agony that lingered all around them.

Not her, not his Violet.

She felt the earth beneath her feet, took notice of the ever changing world that prickled in the summer heat, she reveled in it, invited it in, unknowingly, invited _him_ in.

He made her wait, punishment perhaps for leaving him standing beneath her window while she bared herself to his helpless eyes, unable to touch or taste the feast laid out before him.

Such torture should have consequences he pondered, drawn out divine retribution for leaving him so unjustly unsatisfied.

Winds cooled by the approaching fall lifting his blonde waves away from his fiery stare, icy fingers twitched, inching impatiently to test her boundaries as he strained to hear the intoxicating innocence behind each breath she took.

Finally his lips parted to speak her name shattering the electric charged air between them.

"You kept me waiting."

Turning abruptly landing right in front of him she gasped, her whiskey glinted eyes wide, desperate to see him again, to take him in fully, giving all her secrets away, or so he thought.

"I know it's late… but… I have to be careful… he watches my every move."

Her words were forced, she struggled to construct a simple sentence, lost in him and his obvious urgency to touch what had been dangled before him the night before.

"The preacher, or the boy."

With a pang of jealously he stared her down circling her, suffering quietly, profoundly, holding himself back to properly scrutinize her reaction.

Frozen where she stood, her mind searched for who he meant by _'the boy'_.

Then suddenly it struck her, feeling him from behind, she balled her hands into fists insulted by his assumption.

"The boy, as in Gabe? He's just a kid from church, he gave me a ride from town today, the bike I used had tires worth shit. Why? Is that a problem?"

Stepping closer Tate brushed his fingertips up along her thighs, edging teasingly towards what he had been craving ever since her scent invaded his lonely world the first day she appeared.

"I said... is that a problem?"

Her voice wavered, even with her best efforts.

Temptation can be a beautiful thing, he thought as he lowered himself to his knees rasping pointedly against her skin as he lifted her shirt.

"It can be a problem... for _him_... I'm not one to share Violet."

Turning quickly out of his grasp she tried to repel his clear attempt at distracting her.

"Maybe you should've warned me about the bike before I left, I mean, since you were spying an all."

Standing, he disappeared again before making his way behind her lowering his mouth down to her ear.

Violet held her breath as he purred softly.

"You're warm when you're angry, your skin it flushes pink... your blood runs hot. I can feel it …. _here_."

He curled one hand around her throat while the other slid inside her shorts, over her white panties.

"You don't like being caged in, owned, like a possession… do you Violet?"

Unable to answer as he swept aside the thin layer of cotton, she gasped under the slow steady pulse of the tip of his finger on her clit.

"Ahh… but, you do like _this_ … oh god… **yes** … god damn it you're close already."

Her head had fallen hard on his chest, her body rested trustingly against him as he angled her mouth close to his.

His kiss was demanding, with each stroke he flicked his tongue along her lips as the temptation to truly taste her became too much to fight.

Suddenly her hands clasped onto his wrist struggling for more, harder, faster, anything, but he remained in control making the climb torturous in its ascent.

Giving up she reached back driving her fingers into his mass of blonde hair.

Releasing her neck his hand cupped her breast tenderly rolling over her hard peak immediately making her cum harder than she knew was possible.

His hands lost their gingerly touch as his control fell away.

Spinning her around he ripped open the zipper of her shorts, the button tore away ricocheting off a nearby gravestone.

Two cold hands slipped under her cupping her bare ass rutting her hard against his cock that strained to be released.

He seemed out of control, growing more frenzied with each second.

Soon he had her bare hoarsely whispering muffled words of need as he worked his mouth over her breast.

It was all going too fast, he was gone, lost in the life that rushed through her, in the moment of when he'd feel her finally tight and warm around him.

"Stop… Tate… _please_."

 **"Please!"**

Somehow in his madness her voice managed to reach him.

And just like that he was gone, with a rush of ice cold air skimming her bare skin, he let the night envelope him leaving her spinning around lost.

"Wait!"

Dressing herself she could barely hear a thing beyond her heart hammering inside her head.

With a clouded moon and a starless sky above her, Violet was blind, dizzy as she reached out to the headstone to the side of her for balance, remembering the treacherous root system that pierced the ground beneath her.

"Tate!"

"I'm here."

He was calm again, controlled… nearly.

His penetrating gaze settled over her, a willing audience to her struggle between defiance and desire.

"I'll always be here… Violet."

Crossing her arms around herself she stared at her sneakers.

"I'm sorry… I've never. I'm not - "

"You're fucking beautiful Violet, very hard to resist, but that doesn't mean that I'd hurt you. I can be patient... just don't leave ... stay with me awhile."

His voice alone was enough to make her come again.

Deep in tone, velvet in execution, the implications were obscene wrapping around her body steadily working their way towards places he would soon be.

Straining to see him, Violet hardened her voice forcing herself past his not so subtle needs.

"I went to the library today."

Studying every inch of her he braced his head against the hovering somber angel weeping for the body that laid beneath his feet.

"Knowledge is power, but I can think of more interesting ways to spend your time."

Stepping closer towards his voice, she urged him to continue for no other reason but to find him.

"I was looking for information, for the truth about the boy who once lived in my room, the boy with the box hidden in the floorboards of the closet."

Lowering his head, forcing himself to push her words from his mind, he made his way towards a lofty cross with the name Benjamin Lee Thames engraved across it.

With little regard or respect he lazily hung his arms over the intersecting marble, whispering calmly, admiring her from a distance as she clumsily stumbled in the wrong direction.

"The newspapers claimed the boy was guilty of a heinous crime, said he drove a pitchfork into his father's chest, stated he beat his little brother beyond recognition, leaving him in a well on the edge of the woods, to drown to death."

Causally Tate grinned skimming his gaze along the inside of her thighs as if he hadn't heard a word she said.

"You didn't look too upset by Gabe's attention, his flowery simple minded compliments, his pathetic peck on the cheek."

His avoidance of that horrific night only caused her to be more driven to get the truth.

"It was your name etched on the box, your image in the pictures I found there… as it was in the article that was over fifty six years old."

Jumping out of the darkness he stretched tall, flush behind her resting his frozen hands around her slender waist pulling her back against his hardened stiff body.

His once pacifying tone was now heightened with angry inflections.

"He wants you, he stares, when you're not aware, his eyes change, one that is far from gentlemanly. Make no mistake Violet, his intentions are far from wholesome. That boy is itching to fuck you."

Taking a deep breath she shoved her hand in her back pocket hooking the picture of his family between her fingers.

"I read they had planned to send you to the electric chair even before the trail, but you ran… then you -"

Vanishing again, she found him sitting on the ground, he knees pulled up tight to his chest, his black eyes concentrating as if witnessing something right in front of him that wasn't there.

"Stop… _please_."

Kneeling beside him she noticed a simple rectangle marker covered by brush, set aside from the rest of the elaborate headstones.

"Tate, the police had it wrong didn't they? You were just protecting your brother that night."

Lifting his tearful eyes to her, he wiped away the dirt and leaves revealing a name in small letters.

 **Jack Edward Langdon**

"I still am."


	5. Heart of a Lion

_**Heart of a Lion**_

Fidgety, uncomfortable in the light sweater that was covering her bare shoulders, Violet fanned herself with a booklet of hymns exhausted from last night's excursion in the cemetery.

Gabe sat beside her in the back of the church, straight backed, eyes ahead paying close attention to her father's sermon knowing his every move was being scrutinized.

Because of the status and power that his family wielded in town, with his father's thriving business, and his Uncle heading the town council, he was confident the strict minister would turn a blind eye to his affections towards Violet.

Just to seal the deal, Gabe made an effort to volunteer as an active member of the church, running the collection baskets, helping with donations to the poor, working with the cleaning crew after services.

It wasn't that Gabe was a kind kid who genuinely had feelings for the new pretty girl in town, he was determined, there wasn't anything he wanted he didn't get, and what he wanted was Violet.

He had gone through most of the girls around his age that fit his standards, but he was smart enough to see that Violet was different, intelligent, with a mind of her own, she wasn't going to be swayed by his usual game.

He was bored, up for a challenge, it didn't get better then the preacher's daughter, especially someone as wild, and rebellious as Violet.

Gabe had bet most of his summer cash he earned working at his father's restaurant, that he'd fuck her by the start of school, and he wasn't about to lose.

The wager was made the very first day he saw her in church, his friends saw it as easy money, he saw it as a new toolbox, already making space for it in his garage.

Violet's thoughts were tangled up in something else entirely as she stared at the sun piercing through huge stained glass windows casting scarlet, and sapphire colors down upon the congregation.

Dust swirled in the light in a dance that seemed rehearsed, planned out just for her, to remind her, to bring her back to last night, back to him.

Little by little the voice of her step father faded into nothing until the creatures from the forest grew in volume all around her.

She closed her eyes feeling the darkness envelop her, the cool breeze lift her hair from her shoulders.

The eerie hoot of an owl, frogs and crickets singing back and forth, the rustle of leaves in the midnight hour calling her straight to him.

 _"Please tell me what happened that night."_

Violet could feel his icy fingers stretch across her skin beneath her shirt as he held her close, whispering her name with a lingering kiss.

He pushed painful memories aside longing to touch her, to take refuge, exquisite solitude in the warmth, the total acceptance he felt being close to her.

The temptation to take her, to lay her down upon the dead, to surge inside, to truly make her his was overwhelming.

 _"I want you Violet, I need you… your body… it sings for me… and someday soon … so will you."_

Biting down hard on her bottom lip as he moved behind her, she gasped while his mouth swept like snowflakes across the back of her neck.

Crossing her legs she felt herself gush remembering the urgency of his hard cock pressed to her, giving her proof of his words.

The comfort she brought him was pure heaven, she breathed life into shriveled black lungs, chills to skin gone grey with ash, rushed blood to places south awakening him to pleasures long forgotten.

With ragged breath he hoarsely whispered against her flesh.

 _"Must you leave me so soon Violet?"_

His voice drifted over her mapping his way, so sweet in its sincerity she shivered in his arms.

To tear herself away was torture, but the consequences she knew would be severe.

 _"I have to… my step father…"_

His mouth moved along her neck to her ear, while his hands sought her out again desperate for more.

 _"Promise to come back to me…. promise me Violet."_

Nodding she backed away out of his arms, knowing that if she didn't leave now, she never would.

Tate's fondness of her went well past the shallow sting of lust, he cared for her, felt drawn to her, connected in ways that went far deeper than physical gratification.

It was very clear to them both that this was a matter of the heart, of two souls once lost now bound together in tragedy.

Licking her lips, she pressed her bible down hard against her sex, recalling frozen flicks of his finger tips between her thighs as he rasped against her ear.

 _"Soon I will taste the honey that slips from my fingers, soon my tongue will savor your sweet descent, soon my Violet... you will sing."_

Digging her nails into the black binding of the holy book she carved half moon markings as she trembled coming solely on the memory of Tate's hands on her.

"Violet, are you okay?"

Her eyes blinked open thanks to Gabe who nudged her shoulder, while the entire parish stared back at her over their shoulders.

The service had just ended with a silent prayer for the sick and the dead, _ironically,_ as Violet shuddered from her powerful orgasm.

Ben slammed his hands down on the podium, scowling at her, red faced, mortified with her behavior.

"Shit." she breathed out softly knowing what this meant.

Grabbing Gabe by the shirt, Violet quickly exited the church determined to speak to the one person who knew him.

Once outside she pushed Gabe towards his truck ignoring his objections.

Irritated, Gabe, peeled out the church parking lot pissed that all his hard work was for nothing.

"Your father's going to hate me now."

Distracted Violet quickly retrieved the convalescent home's address from the newspaper article off her cell phone.

"I don't get what's so important about seeing this old lady tonight."

Ripping off her itchy sweater, throwing on the seat, she stared up at the street signs worried about missing the turn.

"Listen I have no other way of getting into town, if this is such a sacrifice drop me off here and I'll just hitch a ride."

Taking a sharp right, he tapped his thumb on the steering wheel thinking back to her little performance in the church.

"Don't be stupid, it's fine... can you just explain to me what the hell happened to you back there?"

Seeing an old brick building set on a hill in the distance she yelled at him to take the next turn onto Hazel Avenue.

Violet turned towards him after he parked his truck.

"I nodded off, it was just a dream. Stay here, I'm be back in ten minutes."

"But - wait! Violet - "

She was long gone leaving him frustrated and horny, recalling the way she whimpered breathlessly next to him.

Once inside Violet was immediately hit with a mixture of bleach and urine, it was enough to make her gag.

Approaching the nurses station, she asked to see the woman in the newspaper, the only living person who was there, who could possibly give her an account of what happened the night of the murders.

"I'm here to see Nora Langdon please."

The middle aged redhead narrowed her eyes behind thick rimmed glasses before clicking the keys on her computer.

"Room 10, down the South East corridor, last room on the right."

Taking a deep breath, Violet started off down the hallway with mixed emotions, wondering now if the truth she was something she truly wanted to know.

Knocking softly she could hear the faint sound of a TV coming from the next room, pushing the door open slightly she had to adjust her eyes to the darkness inside.

Bright fluorescent lights lined the ceiling of the hallway, but Nora's room was black.

Fearing that she was asleep, Violet turned to walk away until she heard a small voice call out.

"Are you going to stand there all night?"

Closing the door behind her, Violet peered into the darkness to see the back of an old woman sitting in a wheelchair beside a hospital bed.

"Who are you? I don't get visitors, everyone is long gone now. I don't suppose you have the wrong person."

Taking a deep breath Violet walked in front of her, taking a seat on her bed.

Nora was wrapped in a multi colored quilt with snow white hair flowing past her shoulders.

Blind, her hands all but twisted arthritic claws, she appeared well into her eighties.

Sadness was thick in the room practically dripping from the walls like bitter sap oozing over everything.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, I was just wondering if you could answer a few questions for me… you see I recently moved into the home you lived in, by the church - "

"Has my boy Tate shown himself to you?"

Wide eyed, Violet moved to the edge of the bed, her heart thumping hard.

"What did you just say? I mean, what makes you think that?"

Nodding wiping a tear from cheek, Nora reached for a tissue that was tucked underneath her sleeve.

"He has, yes in deed, I'm sure of it. I can hear it in your voice dear, you must be very special... or horribly cursed … perhaps both."

Looking towards the door, Violet lowered her voice hoping no one could hear them.

"I need to know what happened that night, I don't believe what's been written, what the police accused him of, but I need to know, can you help me?"

Sighing deeply Nora pulled her quilt tight holding it with both hands.

"When I first met Charles he was a sweet man, never even raised his voice, but as time went on and we had the boys, money got tight. We had to sell off most of daddy's land, but that wasn't enough, the bank was going to take the house. Charles turned to the bottle, after that everything changed… he would go into these rages."

"Nora, please… that night."

Reaching a shaky hand to Violet's face she traced her features before lacing her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"My, you are a vision, I can see why he's drawn to you, a spirited one too, full of so much anger, and pain. You two make a good pair, both filled with grief and loneliness that can never be sated."

Moving out of her reach Violet hardened her voice.

"Jack, your other son, what happened to him?"

Nora's expression changed immediately, folding into herself with despair.

"Jack was the opposite of Tate, weak, frail, innocent to the evils of the world. He was a magnet to his father, so full of life and wonder… so naive and trusting. What that man did, there is no punishment too severe, no hell too tormenting. Time and time again Tate was all that stood between that monster and that sweet angel. When Tate found him in that well, he went crazy, his eyes were already dead, black as night, lifeless like a shark, that's when I lost both my boys."

"Excuse me ladies, it's time for Nora's medication, she needs her rest, I'm afraid you'll have to go Miss."

Rushing up to her ear Violet whispered quickly urgently.

"Why you didn't help him, why was it left to Tate to protect his brother, he was just a kid himself… why didn't you do anything?"

Sensing where she was, Nora grabbed Violet by her hair twisting it in her malformed hand.

"How dare you! You know nothing! Ask my boy, ask him yourself!"

Physically pulled out of the room by the nurse, Violet heard Nora's shrilling scream echo down the hall chasing after her.

"Be careful little girl, while it's true he has the heart of a lion, his teeth are just as sharp!"

In a matter of seconds Violet found herself walking towards Gabe's trunk, disoriented, confused by the old woman's words.

The drive home was silent, thick with tension as they drove past the old cemetery, through the woods over the dirt road leading back to her house.

"Violet please tell me what's going on, you can trust me."

Pulling into the driveway he turned towards her removing his seat belt.

Violet Reached for the door handle just as Gabe hit the automatic lock sealing her in.

"What the hell - "

Before she could protest fully he was on her, sloppily kissing her, his hands roaming over her breasts between her thighs.

"Violet I watched you, heard you whimper and moan, I get that your lonely, but it doesn't have to be that way. We both know this is right, just relax, let me make you feel good. Let me - "

Kicking and screaming, Violet thrashed around like a wild animal until she managed to slam her elbow hard against his nose.

Gabe cried out in pain, hunched over holding his bloody cracked cartilage rocking and forth in shock.

 **"You asshole! Let me out!"**

Worried that Ben would hear her screams he unlocked the door while blood gushed everywhere between his fingers.

"You fucking broke my nose! You bitch! You're going to pay for this!"

Walking to her house, shaken, covered in his blood, she looked up at Ben warning him not to say a word.

"I'm taking a shower than going to bed, just wait till morning, you can say whatever you want then, I'm too tired to talk now."

Ben turned towards the door watching as Gabe peeled out of the driveway kicking up dirt in his wake.

Putting two and two together he hoped she'd learned her lesson, deciding to respect her wishes he returned to his work at his desk shaking his head with disgust.

Trembling Violet curled up on her bed, reaching for the wooden box beneath her pillow she held it close wishing he was there with her.

Furious Gabe drove through the woods, already thinking of ways to destroy her reputation before she even started school, no one screwed with him, no one turned him down, he grinned thinking of how she would soon regret that punch to his nose.

With heavy metal blaring he howled laughing at her demise just as a figure began to appear in the middle of road.

Materializing out of the fog drifting in from the hovering trees, Tate stood fierce, black dead eyes, his mouth open in a silent scream spewing venom.

Gabe squinted, reeling in pain from Violet's blow, he moved closer to the windshield trying to make out, what he now knew was a person, standing in the road.

Slamming his horn several times he yelled out the window for the boy to get off the road.

Pale, almost translucent, clothes tattered, dirty, covered in blood, Tate vibrated with fury, striking terror into Gabe beyond anything he's ever seen.

Mesmerized by the sight before him, Gabe swerved at the last second slamming into a tree sending his body crashing halfway through the windshield.

Groaning half conscious, hovering on the brink of death, he could hear a calm voice whisper in his ear as glass pierced his skin like a thousand knives.

 _"Stay away from Violet."_

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _DinahRay, Chris P.C., Stephycats7784, Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett, guest, greyeyes7, and gvozzdika, seriously thank you for your lovely reviews, they mean so much to me. :)_**


	6. Angels and Demons

_**Angels and Demons**_

Letting her head fall back under the gentle hot spray of water, Violet shakily sighed pressing the palms of her hands against the cool blue tiles of the shower.

Waking from a strange confusing nightmare of distance sirens fading into the image of misty tombstones Violet felt a strong need to wash herself clean of Gabe's unforeseen violent assault.

She could still feel his rough hands on her, clawing at her body, tearing off her sweater, his mouth searching out what could never ever be his.

Scrubbing her skin she shivered staring at the dirty water swirling down the drain, a mixture of blood from his broken nose and his sweat that once permeated her body.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Violet stretched her fingers over her ribs, her gut twisting painfully missing her lovely ghost.

The truth of the reality of her situation slammed hard against her heart causing tears to sting her whiskey tinged eyes.

Good or evil, Violet only knew what she felt when she was with him, bliss beyond description, a heaven she never knew existed.

Tate, her pale dark eyed angel, or possible fiery wicked devil, was merely straddling the mortal coil of this world, and the final mystery of the hereafter.

A beautiful creature who would always be locked away, trapped inside the midnight fog of a forgotten cemetery where the dead of those meant to be forgotten were laid to rest.

Never able to walk with her in this realm, not really, she'd be alone, only able to touch, feel or be felt by him in his place of purgatory, a graveyard of bones and stone.

It wasn't enough, not for the lonely moments between, she needed more, she needed Tate, flesh and blood, tonight, alive, with her.

She yearned for him, was desperate for him to console her, to make her feel protected, loved, safe, but this would never be possible.

Tate was not from her time, he had taken his last breath long ago, a murderer or savior, she wondered if it even mattered anymore.

What she wanted he could never give her, no matter how badly she craved it.

Rinsing the shampoo from her dirty blonde long hair she pulled the shower curtain back to reach for a fluffy white towel to wrap around herself.

Fresh apples and lilac blossoms filled the billowing steam as it flowed out beneath the bathroom door wafting down the narrow hall.

Leaning on the lip of the sink she wiped away salty evidence of her feelings until her eyes lifted to the mirror before her.

 _ **My**_

 _ **Pretty**_

 _ **Violet**_

Written in condensation reflecting back at her letters slipped down long stretched out converging into each other until they were unintelligible.

Her breath caught in her throat as she reached out to touch words that couldn't be real, written from a soul that had withered from this plane of existence.

Running out into the hallway she came face to face with a note taped to her door from her step father.

 _ **V-**_

 _ **Gone to the hospital to pray with Gabriel's family. The doctors do not hold hope of him surviving the accident. I found the poor boy choking on his own blood stuck halfway inside the windshield of his truck, he was rambling on about you before losing consciousness. I found your sweater in the backseat, I put it on your bed, no one has to know of your disgusting sins. I hope you see now that your lustful actions have serious consequences, maybe even death Violet. Do not leave this house for any reason. Be back in the morning.**_

Ripping the note off her door she crumpled it up in her palm suddenly remembering the far away eerie sounds of the sirens in her dream.

It was then that she heard the floorboard creak ahead of her, down the hallway off where the light grew dim.

Grasping onto her towel she looked back and forth as frames on the walls started to shake.

Her muscles tensed hearing furniture being thrown, banging up and down across the rooms surrounding her.

Frozen where she stood Violet jumped as light bulbs everywhere began to burst one by one.

Exploding all around her shattered glass crashed down in every direction skating across wooden floors.

It was the slow annunciation of her name, deep and low that grabbed her attention as her face snapped forward.

There Tate stood, flickering in ominous white light, fading in and out, squeezing his fists tight by his side, consuming every bit of energy, concentrating with everything he had.

Violet shivered so hard her teeth chattered while her chest rose and fell breathlessly.

Blonde curls drenched in sweat shadowed blacked out eyes, penetrating with hypnotic intensity making it impossible for her to think.

Skin angelic, iridescent, white like cream spilling from the heavens, dimples hovering on the edge of slightly curved full lips.

Anger, lust, love, his emotions were tangled, twisted, tied in knots too fierce to sort out.

Violet trembled with unsure steps backing away leaving wet footprints in her wake with each animated move he made towards her.

Shrieking, hearing a loud bang coming from downstairs followed by a surge of electricity sizzling like lightning tearing across a stormy sky, she screamed again as the entire house went black.

Bright fiery sparks flew from the electrical box detonating fuses one by one like fireworks draining all power throwing her into darkness.

Stumbling backwards she found herself in her bedroom with the back of her knees pressed against the mattress.

His nails dug into the frame of the doorway just as her shade flew up flooding in moonlight from above making the night appear as day.

Her voice wavered in the air, all bravado, every trace of control evaporated in the air giving herself away to him.

A raspy whisper left her mouth, a place where his deviant stare was most concentrated.

"How? I-I thought you c-couldn't leave the... woods."

Somehow saying the actual word 'graveyard' seemed wrong as if admitting his limitations or the place of where his brother laid silent for reasons she still did not understand.

With nowhere to go as he moved like honey towards her, Violet lifted her body on the bed biting down hard on her bottom lip.

A slow hiss of pleasure left him watching this subtle hint of indecision as he followed suit rising up between her thighs parting the towel as he went.

It was everything she wanted, everything all at once, so why was she reflecting on the past, or what the future would now mean, or suddenly what he really was, and how this was all able to be.

"Tate… I don't understand. I thought you couldn't leave, how are you ... here?"

Lifting his blonde mop of hair over to the side covering one eye, he stared down at water droplets that were slipping one by one down her scented skin over the space between them.

His lean body shuddered doing his best to hold back the demands that were screaming in his head.

With a velvet slow drawl he drifted his mouth over her, just above her body, sinking in the deafening hammering of her little heart.

"It seems... my will to be with you... holds no bounds… I just had to... _want_ it... bad enough."

A strip of bare skin appeared from the curve of her hip to the swell of her breast as the towel fell further apart, an invitation he could no longer ignore.

Overwhelmed, Violet breathed out a quick, "Wait, wait, wait." causing him to pause with unnerving composure.

Charmed by her reaction, he smirked softly, showing dimples that she was sure were designed to halt the female heart.

Still she struggled to prevent the towel from falling from her wet skin, trying to wrap her head around what was happening as if her deliberation would change the outcome.

In one fluid motion, like a slick serpent slithering along her body, he perched himself over her, his body hoisted by his strong arms braced on either side of her head.

Tate's mouth lightly brushed along her lips like cold snowflakes melting instantly upon contact as he hooked the towel where it tucked between her breasts with one icy finger.

"Your choice… _always_ Violet."

She knew what he meant, what _this_ would mean, how now _everything_ would change.

Needing just a taste he lowered his mouth to gather up droplets of water that slipped along her collarbone.

Tate hummed with delight while the tip of his tongue lapped at her skin.

Violet breathed out harshly, her heart skipping precious beats as she spotted her torn sweater folded neatly beside them on the bed.

Remembering instantly the warning delivered by Tate's mother just as the towel fell to the floor, she laced her fingers through his waves understanding with perfect clarity what had happened to Gabe.

 _ **'Be careful little girl...'**_

Following her gaze he flicked his tongue while directing his dark eyes to meet hers _._

"He'll never touch you again, my Violet... my sweet, sweet Violet."

Her head hit the pillow as he whispered sinful words of love and forever as he parted her thighs wide.

All doubt faded into nothing within his slow deliberate frosty kisses as she gripped the edges of the mattress tearing the sheets from the bed.

Faint malicious laughter lost to them both lingered across the hall as a large callous hand wiped away the fateful words he wrote across the mirror in jest.

'Tate, my son... at last you've returned.'

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _DinahRay, Stephycats7784, Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett, guest, greyeyes7, ghm, seriously thank you for your lovely reviews, they mean so much to me. :)_**


	7. The first taste

**_The f_** ** _irst taste_**

Drifting with devilish intentions further along the inside of her thigh, Tate bared his teeth, a wide grin reflecting her rising voice in direct response to each flick of his cold tongue.

Kicking off his boots, he reached back stripping off his black tee shirt with one hand throwing to the floor before returning to the warmth radiating between her legs.

Her body reacted instantly as her eyes raked along miles of beautiful pale skin, toned, hard, he was like cream shadowed by flexed muscles tightening with each movement as he lowered himself back to her.

Painfully hard he did his best to ignore his raging erection, choosing instead to concentrate on the sweet slick young body beneath him calling out to be touched.

Letting go of the sheets twisted in her hands Violet rushed to cover blushed cheeks as she peeked through shaky fingers at the boy between her thighs.

Tate was relishing this moment, eyes closed, taking his time sampling each inch of her apple scented skin that begged to be tasted.

Seeing his blonde mass of waves making his way towards her sex, Violet, young, insecure, reached down to clutch his arm urging him to stop.

"Tate, wait…"

Swallowing hard, shivering, her wet hair stuck to her breasts, she rocked back and forth writhing with a mixture of pleasure and timidness.

"No don't, not there," pulling at him, she attempted to jerk her hips away, "Come here… kiss me."

Distracted he rumbled deeply holding her down as he took one last lick on the inside of her thigh.

"I am kissing you Violet."

Anchoring her hips to the bed, he was now perched over her soaked slit weeping for his avid attention.

"Oh god, Tate, I can't … please just … "

Steadying his black eyes to meet her, Tate coasted his icy fingertips over her clit barely touching her before parting her open.

"We've come too far to be bashful now, don't you think?"

Continuing to flutter over her teasingly driving her further from the insecurities that plague her, Violet finally surrendered letting her head fall limp to her pillow, unable to deny what she clearly wanted.

Clenching his jaw, unable to take the restraints of his jeans against his twitching cock he quickly released the zipper shoving the rest of his clothes down his thighs until they fell in a heap at the end of her bed.

Nestling back where he longed to be, Tate flashed his eyes back to her drinking her soft curves, the arch of her back, the rise of her breasts, nipples pointed tight aching to be attended to.

Accepting her actions as an agreeable resolution, he slid his hands beneath her ass shocking her, jerking her towards him hard, pulling her head right off her pillow to the mattress below.

Burying his tongue deep inside her, Tate hummed deliciously sending vibrations straight to her clit causing her to whine and whimper breathlessly.

Digging his fingers into her cheeks, he angled her in a better position, his appetite for her clearly overtaking his initial need to be gentle.

"Fuck."

Rising over her Tate lost control, ravaging her, his brisk tongue flicked, circled, lashed at her with a hunger he had never known, bringing her quickly to the edge.

He grinned wickedly, dancing over her clit with glorious execution, while her loud urgent mews and moans lifted like music to his ears.

There was no doubt he fulfilled his promise to make her sing.

Unable to keep her still he road out her orgasm as her thighs wrapped tightly around his neck.

Her hips bucked wildly, her fingers knotting around his waves pulling at his scalp painfully.

Tate loved every second, every moment was like a breath of life to his lungs, a rush of adrenaline to a heart that had long ago withered away.

She was his angel, his light, a gift given to him for reasons unknown, even undeserved, but he was not about to let her go now.

Sailing over her stomach, between her breasts, he caught her lips in a lingering deep kiss, pouring all his emotions, an endless depth of his gratitude for showing him love.

Rolling her hard peaks between ice cold fingers, he pinched and pulled evoking a symphony of his name that he swiftly swallowed down blissfully.

Breaking their kiss, his mouth replaced his hands lapping at her furiously watching her expressions intently quickly losing his grip.

Waiting was no longer an option.

Unable to draw the moment out any longer Tate surged inside her lifting her thighs directing them to cling around his waist.

Pulling away he swallowed hard whispering sweetly brushing his mouth to her lips.

"Violet, open your eyes… look at me."

Sweeping his thumb across the bright pink hue of her cheek catching a tear that had fallen from her long lashes Tate slowed as concern washed over his face.

"What it is? What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

Shaking her head Violet opened her bourbon glazed eyes, running trembling hands up the back of his neck tangling her fingers inside the thick edges of his hair to bring him close.

Pressing her mouth to his ear she whispered softly as her hips rose up encouraging him to continue.

"I love you."

Sweat glistened from his body dripping off the ends of his hair as he dropped burying his face inside her neck.

Grasping her hips roughly he delved fast and hard inside desperate now to come, lost in her words, in a truth he never thought he'd hear.

Leaving her hips, he slipped his fingertips over her ass between her cheeks tapping a sensitive spot with each thrust.

With a harsh gasp he felt her come hard as he pounded vigorously to an euphoric end.

Collapsing over her Tate turned on his back taking her with him needing to hold her close, unwilling to let her go just yet.

After several minutes his eyes fluttered open, it hit him for the first time that he was back in his old room, in the house where it all began, a place he swore he would never return.

Pulling her even closer he suddenly felt the darkness, the evil of the inhabitant of his old home seep through the walls around him.

Distracting him Violet spoke softly while lying languidly upon his chest moved by her own reality that was now just hitting her.

Remembering the note Ben left her about the accident, about the doctors saying Gabe wasn't likely going to live, her thoughts went back to Tate.

 _ **H** **e'll never touch you again Violet…**_

With her step father returning in a few hours she had to know the truth.

"Tate… what happened to Gabe?"

Taken off guard by the mention of his name, he brought his lips down to kiss the top of her head protectively.

"I was too late, by the time your screams reached the cemetery you were already out of his truck and in the house. I could feel his arrogance, his thirst for revenge bitter like copper in my mouth, I felt your fear, the shame heavy on your shoulders. It didn't take much to figure out what had happened. I wanted to kill him, make him bleed, he deserved to suffer far worse for hurting you. I won't apologize for what I did, I can't."

Lifting her torn sweater in his hand he waited, pausing to gauge her reaction.

"Are you afraid now Violet?"

Running her hand over his cool skin down across his stomach she whispered earnestly.

"I think it's too late for that."

Understanding her, feeling the same, Tate stared up at the ceiling listening to the heavy footsteps pacing back and forth in the attic above, knowing exactly who they belonged to, and why Violet couldn't hear it.

"There's just one thing."

Stroking her soft hair that had dried into loose waves around her face, he breathed out just loud enough for her to hear as he continued to follow the man above.

"Anything."

Biting down on her bottom lip, already missing him, she spoke plainly.

"I told you I loved you… I'm not asking you to say it back. I just need to know how you feel, because - "

Cutting her off he lifted her so she could see the seriousness in his dark eyes.

"I've loved you since the beginning, since I caught the first glimpse of you running free through the woods. Years I've been lost, alone, but you heard me calling out to you, you found me. Above all others you came to me without judgment or fear. Even after you knew the truth. Violet, how could I not love you. You're everything to me."

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _DinahRay, Stephycats7784, Chris P.C., ghm, sorry to leave you with that cliffy, I don't normally do that when it comes to 'those' scenes, unfortunately it couldn't be helped. Hope I came back fast enough :) thank you for your sweet reviews_**


	8. Rattle the Bones

_**Rattle the Bones**_

Hours past, sleep for Tate which had become nonexistent since his death pulled him down finally, a rest that had been long waiting.

Sometime near the edge of dawn he wakes filled with emotion he had never had the chance to experience in his young life, it is love, and it is everything to him.

Looking down at the girl who heard his voice in the misty edges of the woods, the place of bones and angels, laid peacefully upon the icy plane of his chest.

He proved to be a welcomed coolness to the muggy hot night, she proved to be his salvation, a reason to not let himself slip into the nothingness that had been calling out to him since his final breath.

Slipping out from beneath her, Tate stood on shaky feet, his balance off, his mind dizzy, confused.

He was weak as he braced his hands along the walls moving into the hallway feeling the energy that he had drained from the house leaving his body to his dismay.

Gathering his clothes he dressed as he fell hard against her door closing her inside unintentionally.

Wincing at the impact he looked up at his hand watching helplessly as it fluctuated from a solid mass to a transparent dim light.

His strength was gone, given to her in a night of fevered passionate sex, one that made him taste the sweet illusive sense of life that had been ripped away from him so long ago.

Lowering his head his mass of curls fell over his eyes as he weakly called out to her.

The cemetery was calling him back, demanding his penance be carried out, he broke the rules, crossed a line that was thought impossible.

But nothing is out of reach for one who is in love, he proved that last night, but as blissful as if was, as euphoric as the feeling of being inside her, loving her like the man he was always meant to be, his presence released something evil, awakened a maddening entity that would have catastrophic consequences.

Choosing to ignore the heavy footsteps overhead from the night before, the relentless pacing and maniacal laughter that she could not hear, there was no escaping it this time.

His muscles tensed hard to the breaking point, like piano wire being stretched to the limit as he heard the shallow breathing down the darkened hallway.

Trembling, the tips of his fingers pressed into her door, where just feet away Violet was sleeping peaceful, completely unaware of the inconceivable danger she was in.

He closed his dark eyes as waves of guilt and worry crashed over him physically shoving him forward, knowing that now she would be left in his hands, how this was all his fault.

Tate's face twisted into a painful state of regret as he pressed his forehead to her door, wishing he could take her with him, damning himself for once more putting someone he loved in danger.

"Violet…"

Barely a whisper fell from his lips, a desperate plea, a warning of sorts, a dire declaration of the horror he mistakenly awakened.

"Violet! Please, you need to wake up… you need to hear me… "

A tall bloody skeleton stepped into sight, hanging pieces of flesh off bones gnarled and broken dragged itself along towards his son.

Thumping heavy feet willed themselves closer emerging into the dawn flowing in from the windows.

Collapsing onto the floor Tate felt himself slipping away, terrified for her safety he let out a guttural cry using the last of his energy.

"Violet!"

A wide gaping jaw fell open dripping crimson blood behind his steps.

Shrieking like bats in the night his father lifted a gnarled bony finger towards him as Tate fell, his handsome face streaked with salty tears terrified of the repercussions for a night in her arms, a forbidden taste of heaven.

It was then that she heard him, rushing to the door she tried to open it but his weight was still strong enough to keep her at bay.

"Violet, listen to me, don't come out. We are not alone here."

Confused she slid down to his voice on the other side of the door.

"Is it my father?"

Black soulful, scared eyes blinked several times as he stared straight up into the mutilated corpse that had died from his own hands.

His hoarse faint whisper sent chills up her spine.

"No... it's mine."

"What?! Tate, are you okay! Open the door!"

Shoving his back against the door he closed his eyes as bloody mucus dripped over his chest.

His father was inches away, a silent scream hovered over him that only Tate could understand.

Nails scraped like razors along the door while he father groaned a terrifying message into his ear.

"She's mine, now."

He was coming for Violet, revenge for a murder that was far more justified than criminal.

Knowing there was only one way to rid him, at least for now, Tate begged her.

"Stay in your room, after midnight tonight find me, under the angel… don't come out till I'm gone… don't worry Violet, I'm taking him with me. I love you - "

Before she could react, Tate screamed violently, sending cracks ripped from raw emotion along the walls of the hallway tearing the plaster into bits of powers raining onto the floor.

Grabbing his father, wrapping his arms around his contorted spine, he vanished along with the vengeful savage specter who wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into her supple flesh.

 **vTv**

Breathless, Violet suddenly fell as the door effortlessly swung open without the weight of Tate to keep it shut.

"Tate! Tate! Where are you!"

Remembering his words she brought her knees to her chest, shivering recalling how his father died.

A pitchfork driven into his chest by a son who had had enough.

"Violet! Where are you? What in all that's holy happened here!"

Stumbling to her feet hearing Ben's voice, Violet ran to her room quickly throwing on her robe, before shoving sneakers on her feet to avoid the broken glass that was scattered everywhere from the night before.

Running down the stairs, the soles of her shoes crunched thousands of shards of pointy broken light bulbs.

Just then Violet came to a halt almost running straight into Ben.

Scrambling to find a reason for the mass destruction of the house due to Tate drawing on the electricity, draining the energy so that he could have the power to come through for her, she looked around helplessly for an answer.

Stunned, visibly exhausted from the night at the hospital, Ben fell into the kitchen chair blankly looking around at the rumble.

Sliding into the chair next to him, she couldn't hide her trembling hands as she brushed her tousled hair from her eyes.

"I woke up to voices, it sounded like kids, I could hear them smashing the lamps, all the light fixtures, they must've had bats. I hid in the closet, they must've known you went to the hospital, I guess they thought I went too because they didn't look for me."

Running his hand through his thick black hair he hung his head sighing heavily.

"No wonder, it's rumored that you were with Gabe when he crashed, the cops found strands of your hair, pieces of your ripped sweater on the floor mat. They must've been out for revenge, mad with grief."

Catching his deep blue eyes as he lifted his head, she whispered wearily.

"Grief?"

Giving her a hard long stare, Ben suddenly reached out grabbing her wrists, bringing her close to his face.

"Gabriel is dead."

Speechless, Violet opened and closed her mouth several times, each thought sounding too wrong, or frivolous to utter as he glared at her with obvious blame.

"Are… I mean, do the cops, are they …"

Nodding as if expecting her to think of only herself, Ben let her go as if he was done with her.

"They need to go over the evidence more … efficiently. The people in this town will be out for blood, that boy was beloved here. I would be worried if I were you Violet."

Shrugging, choking back tears she stood defiantly.

"He tried to rape me, I ran into the house, right past you. He was alive then, I had nothing to do with the accident. I have nothing to hide!"

Standing, reaching for a broom, despondently Ben shrugged.

"You put it out, lead the boy on, teased him to the point of sinful distraction, that's on you Violet. It's all on you. Regardless, I believe you are at the very least indirectly responsible somehow for this tragedy. Tomorrow the police want to see you, you made your bed Violet, now you must lie in it."

Lowering her head in her hands, all she could think about was Tate, all she could hear was the wretched shriek coming from the monster that murdered a little boy.

Her blood ran cold as she made her way up the stairs to clean the mess left by Tate's corporeal appearance in the house.

Wiping away tears she was sick with worry for her beautiful ghost, in a way feeling responsible, knowing it must have been Tate's returned that wakened his father.

Leaning despairingly against the wall, letting the dustpan fall to the ground, thinking the unimaginable, struck paralyzed with the thought that maybe he was lost somewhere dark and cold, that he wouldn't be able to me her in the graveyard beneath their angel's outspread wings.

To never see him again was unthinkable, there would be no coming back from the loss, she would die along with the others, lost, forgotten, left to wander the forest in silent despair.

 **vTv**

 **11:45 pm, later that night…**

Lying in bed, dressed in nothing but a small white nightgown, the fragrance of apples lifting from her silky skin, her hair soft, left natural, with rolling waves skimming across her collarbone, she waited.

There was a desperate ache between her thighs just thinking of him, dripping wet imagining his touch, it was pure torture.

Looking for any kind of relief she crossed her legs pressing the palm of her hand hard against her sex.

The haunting moon shone in her eyes that watched the time go by, each minute stretching out for an eternity, each moment a painful longing that almost drove her mad.

Her chest rose and fell as her thighs shivered in anticipation of his icy hands, her lips shaky, parted, waiting for an urgent kiss that only he could bring.

The swell of her breasts glistened with sweat from a heat wave that in her fevered mind was caused by their passion, their insatiable need for each other.

 **12:00 am**

Memorizing the trail in her head, she left her useless flashlight behind as she ran barefoot through the trees, the trembling leaves brushing her sun kissed shoulders along the way encouraging her on.

Her long flaxen waves rose high behind her like feathers from a bird as one thin strap slipped down her arm revealing the pale bounce of her breast.

Soft pink lips parted as her feet hit the dirt, unfazed by the rocks cutting into their tender flesh.

Emerging from the dense woods, she stopped suddenly, her hair rushing forward covering her sweaty face as she tried to catch her breath.

'Please, please be here. Oh please god.'

In silent desperation she found herself praying to the harsh void above.

Edging her bare feet along the hidden trail, she walked slowly now, scared of the unthinkable.

Nearing the sunken gate she slid her fingers over the pointed wrought iron tips, rising on her toes hoping to catch a glimpse of his blonde waves between the tombstones.

Hearing only the back and forth of her own breath, and the beating of her wild heart in her ears, she stepped in front of the towering somber angel, _his_ angel.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she nervously wrung her hands together, unable to see him even with the bright illumination of the low hanging harvest moon.

She swallowed hard drifting her hands along cement feathered wings whispering his name.

" _Tate_..."

Standing silently in the shadows, watching her all along, the black eyed ghost knew it was cruel to make her wait, to leave her worried.

But she was too beautiful to be taken so quickly, he wanted to savor her, kneel at the shrine of her grace, breathe in the sweet slickness between her legs.

He was all consumed, blinded by her light, the life that glistened off of her like the sweat that shone across her body like crushed diamonds.

Soundlessly he stepped towards her till he was within inches, loving how restless she was, so impatient to be with him once more.

Drinking her in he sighed, her long blonde tresses fell forward as she hung her head, grasping onto the arms of the celestial being that peering down at her.

It was his icy fingertips on her thighs that she felt first, gripping the short cotton gown, balling the ends inside his cold hands, lifting it gently above her waist.

Her eyes narrowed to slits knowing what was to come, more than ready for whatever he had to give, her shyness but a distant memory from a time before she knew of the immense pleasure he could bring.

Parting her legs for him, Violet invited him in, providing his ultimate downfall, destroying any chance of romance or hint of gentleness.

Falling to his knees he drove his frosty tongue deep inside her, groaning with satisfaction as he lapped hungrily at her warm walls.

"Ahhh…"

Gripping her hips he tilted her ass up higher to lash at her clit continuously, mercilessly, causing her to buck back hard against his face.

Her reckless abandonment sent him to another place, evoking a darker side resting deep inside his blackened still heart.

"Fuck, yes!"

He grinned devilishly, loving her whiny drawn out cry, how her thighs shivered as her body rocked in rhythm with his mouth, uncontrollably searching for her climactic high that came all too soon for him.

Rising up behind her slowly, casting a long dark shadow over her tiny frame, he stripped her with one movement of the little white gown.

Snaking his hand between her breasts, he wrapped his fingers around her throat, forcing her to lean back, flush against him.

Pressing his cold lips to her ear, he nipped at her skin, while releasing his belt, shoving his clothes down to his knees.

She moaned once more feeling his hard erection slide between her cheeks teasingly.

"Oh god… I-I thought there was a chance you were lost to me, I was so worried you wouldn't be here."

Applying more pressure around her neck, he pushed them forward till her breasts braced against the hard unforgiving sculpture of the angel watching from above.

"Oh my sweet Violet… don't you know by now? I will _never_ leave you… you make me feel alive… you free me from the chains of my past… there is no turning back now. I am yours, _forever_."

There it was, his ghostly whisper dripping like honey all over her body, slipping down over hard peaks burning to be touched, down between thighs that begged for more of his attention.

"Please… Tate!"

Lifting his dark eyes up towards the heavens, he grinned wickedly hearing her beg for more.

With one hard thrust he cried out, his head falling back, his mouth open as his fingers dug painfully into her skin.

Deep inside her now, he paused as his free hand drifted over her pulsating clit, bathing in her immediate reaction, the swiftness of her orgasm that clenched his weeping cock.

"I _fucking_ love you Violet, my sweet, _sweet_ Violet."

Her head rolled back against his shoulder, melting in the velvet tone of his voice as he pounded furiously, almost violently, lifting her dirty feet from the bones buried in the ground beneath them, rattling the quiet slumber of the dead.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _DinahRay, Stephycats7784, ghm, Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett, KingPercy, greyeyes7, gvozzdika, and guest, thank you for your sweet reviews, really, really sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy :)_**


	9. dime store daisies

_**Dime store daisies**_

Morning came in harsh and unforgiving as she heard Ben's voice standing over her bed.

"Get up, the police are here, you were supposed to be there by eight, it's half past nine, if you ask me Violet, you're not getting off on the right foot here."

His voice was condemning, cold, accusatory, right off the bat as he glared down at her half naked young body.

Holding her hand shakily against the blinding sun streaming through her window, thanks to Ben flipping up all her shades, she witnessed him inspecting her with judgment in his steel blue eyes.

She was a sight to behold if there ever was one, a true example of sin.

Her blonde hair knotted with twigs and leaves, her white gown bunched up along bruised thighs, the bottom of her bare feet nearly black with dirt, covered with tiny cuts from rocks that lined the path to the cemetery.

Violet clearly did not spend the night at home, in bed, where she belonged, and that was all the evidence he needed to step away from defending her in any way.

He nodded in quiet damnation, holding up his hands to the whore that she had obviously chose to be.

"Get dressed, no time to wash your sins away I'm afraid little girl, Officer Harrison is waiting in our kitchen. You are wanted down at the station immediately."

Wincing as she attempted to move, Violet felt the aftermath of Tate's time with her in the graveyard.

"Okay, I'll … be… right down."

With his hand on the doorknob, he shook his head in disgust, staring down at the pained expression in her face, the same face that once beamed of innocent teenage antics.

He knew in that moment the little girl he knew was gone, in its place a fallen woman who held no place in God's heart, or for that matter Ben's.

 **vTv**

Slipping on a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt to try and hide the smell of sex and the evidence of dirt covering her skin, Violet worked hard to get a brush through her hair before giving up, throwing it high on her head in a messy bun.

Exhausted, she shoved her feet in her sneakers, too worn to lift the ends of the shoe up over her heels.

Splashing cold water on her face she brushed her teeth quickly as the officer bellowed from down below demanding her presence.

Gazing up into the mirror as she clung to the sink wearily, she caught a dark shadowy figure tall and menacing standing over her.

Gasping, she spun around to find nothing, chalking it up to lack of sleep and nerves she dismissed the quick glimpse of the apparition, worrying about the problem at hand too much for anything else.

Stepping out of the back seat of the cop car, a rule that the police officer strictly enforced, Violet was met with crowd of people waiting on the steps of the station.

Hard long hateful stares followed her as she made her way into the double glass doors.

Whispered rumblings too low to decipher, whisked by her as the town folk gathered to watch her, their minds already made up as to her guilt in their beloved Gabriel's death.

Shown to the only interrogation area that doubled as the police break room, Violet was told to sit and wait for the detective in charge.

Sighing, her stomach growling, her mouth parched her eyes roamed over to a box of donuts and a bottle of orange juice on the counter by a college sized fridge.

Afraid to touch anything she settled back in the metal chair, resting her head in her hands, wishing she was back in her bed.

She felt like she was in Andy Griffith's Police Station expecting any minute for Deputy Barney Fife to walk in and stumble over a chair.

It couldn't have been further from the truth as a sharp dressed suited man with slicked back hair and beady hard eyes stepped into the room.

Wordlessly, he threw down a manila file on the table in front of her while taking a seat to stare for several seconds at her disheveled appearance.

Flipping open the file, again with an eerie silence, he tossed a number of 8 x 10 glossy grotesque images of Gabe bloody, wedged inside the windshield of his truck.

Wide eyed, shards of glass sticking out of his face, neck and chest like thousands of tiny blades, the look of his face was of pure horror, as if he had seen something unworldly, ghostly.

Sighing heavily, narrowing blood shot eyes in her direction, sizing her reaction he threw her torn sweater that was in a clear evidence bag on top of everything dead center in front of her.

Folding his fingers together across his big pot belly, he leaned on the back legs of his chair all cocky as if the case for him, at least, had already been settled, guilt clearly pointing in her direction.

A thick southern accent was soon to follow that made the back of her neck cringe with disdain.

"Violet I'm going to make this very easy for you. All you have to do is tell the truth, explain what really happened that night of poor Gabriel's untimely death, and we'll talk over a plea deal. I don't think I have to laid it on the line to an obvious intelligent girl as yourself, but why not? I've got the time… you see the thing is dear, we've got you seven days till Sunday on this here case. The best thing you can do is work with me… because honey child, right here, right now, I am your only friend. Now, about that night…"

Lifting her eyes up it was her turn to inspect what was sitting across from her, to make her own judgment.

First thing she noticed was his suit, definitely not bought from the only men's store on main street, no, this was designer, tailored to fit his obese figure.

The other more glaring clue was his thick Alabama accent, a vast difference from the backwoods slow drawl of the West Virginia people that lived in this post stamp of a town.

No, he wasn't from around here, definitely not a local.

She figured the last time they dealt with a suspected homicide case might have been back with Tate and his father.

Most people around these parts died of diabetes or massive heart attacks, actual homicides were not a common thread among this small town.

This detective was brought in, most likely from the influence of Gabe's rich daddy, this was no slow witted hick she was dealing with, this guy had experience, and he was out for her, for blood.

She could almost see his pockets, thickly lined with money from the wealthy business owner that was loved by the town.

Taking a deep breath, Violet lifted her chin in defiance, doing her best to hide the fear that was rushing through her veins.

"I wasn't in the truck at the time of the accident, my step father can vouch for me, I have no idea what happened to Gabe."

His face scrunched up like a baby who just ate grapefruit for the first time.

Clearly amused, he pulled a white handkerchief from his pocket to blot the sweat forming on his upper lip.

"Hmm, you know deary I would've checked your story with the preacher before you opened that pretty mouth of yours, because he has an entirely different recollection of that night."

Violet was stunned, even Ben, as spiteful and cruel as he was wouldn't seek to throw her in prison for a crime she didn't commit.

Confused she figured it was a trick he was using to scare her into a confession that wasn't true.

"You know what honey, I just remembered that I failed to introduce myself, you'll have to forgive my manners."

Reaching out his chubby hand, he spread out thick sausage fingers waiting for her to respond in turn.

"My name is Detective Embry, Billy Ray to my friends. Now, Miss. Violet, are we going to be friends? Because I promise you this, you do not want me as an enemy. I can be as ornery as a rattlesnake in a hen house if my back is up against the wall. Now what do you say … _friends_?"

Keeping her hands tucked inside the pockets of her sweatshirt, Violet unflinchingly spoke four words that infuriated Detective Embry to the point of distraction.

"I want a lawyer."

Pulling back his hand slowly, the southern detective yelled loudly while staring hard into Violet's eyes, doing his best to intimidate her.

"Officer Miles, would you please escort our big city girl back home to her step daddy."

Violet wasn't a fool, not only was she underage, there was no evidence that she was in the truck at the time of the crash, besides her torn sweater, which could've been left behind at any time.

Gathering the photos, Embry shoved them in his file before slamming it shut.

Waving the sweater encased in plaster in her face, he smiled a sweaty sinister wide grin before pushing his chair from the table, making a harsh scraping sound across the linoleum floor.

"We'll be seeing each other again Miss Violet, you can count on that. You've made a grave error in judgment today, make no mistake, I'm fixin' to nail you for the murder of young Gabriel, so enjoy your freedom while you still have it."

As if on cue an elderly cop, different than the one that brought her, shyly stepped in. "Violet, are you ready?"

His voice was low, sheepish, as if he felt some kind of empathy for her.

Violet stood, shaky, starving, scared, wanting very much to speak to Ben.

"I'm ready."

Stepping out into the searing hot sun, Violet was shocked as a tomato was thrown from a small crowd waiting for her to emerge from the station.

"Murderer!"

Immediately Officer Miles blocked her with his body, protecting her from the raging crowd that were shouting obscenities at her.

There was blood in the water, the town's folk wanted revenge for the loss of their golden child, their star quarterback, the apple of everyone's eye in this sleepy little bum fuck of a hole.

 **vTv**

Gazing in his rear view mirror at Violet sitting in the back seat, her head leaning against the window, too tired to hold it up, he couldn't help but feel for her.

"You okay?"

His meek voice didn't line up with treatment she had received from every law official she had encountered, it intrigued her.

"Yeah, just tired, I never expected all this. I just don't understand why this is happening."

Nodding the officer, tipped his hat, speaking to her in barely a whisper as he pulled up in her driveway.

"Gabriel's father has huge influence in this town, his money has gone a long way to grease the wheels in almost every aspect from politics to law enforcement. You did good today, just watch your back, there are a lot of people around here who get off on revenge, and I'm afraid dear Violet their minds are set on you."

Letting her out of the cop car, Miles gazed up at the old farm house nostalgically, in a bad way.

Noticing, Violet looked back as she approached the front door.

"Officer Miles… why are you being so nice to me. Everyone in this town hates me."

Resting his hands on his hips, he continued to look sadly up at the house as if a flood of memories were washing over him.

"I don't know, I guess you just remind me of someone from long ago, a certain boy that lived here."

Widening her eyes she froze, "You knew Tate Landgon? Where you part of the investigation all those years ago?"

Staring at her for what seemed like forever, the old man slowly shook his head, clear now on what had occurred with Gabe, the look in her eyes said it all.

"Another time perhaps, you go rest now."

With that he quickly disappeared back into his car before lifting grey eyes heavy with wrinkles up towards her.

"Just be careful, people around these parts tend to take matters in their own hands, do yourself a favor, stay inside."

Breathing out a sigh of disbelief, Violet opened her mouth to ask him questions about the vague clues he just left in the dust in his wake, but he was gone.

With Ben nowhere in sight, Violet forced herself into the shower, ridding herself of the night's sweat and dirt, watching in a daze as it circled the drain beside her feet, feeling a deep sense of emptiness without her ghost.

Falling into bed, sore, her mind spinning with damning threats, and veiled warnings, Violet slipped into a deep sleep.

 **vTv**

Anxiously looking around for any sign of people, the now plain clothes cop, shakily entered the forgotten cemetery.

Tightly grasping a bouquet of dime store daisies, he meekly stepped around the vine covered gravestones trying hard to control his pounding heart.

He had waited till dusk had fallen, till the creatures of the night crawled out from their dark hiding places to play.

His worn boots faltered stumbling slightly when he came upon the simple flat stone marking Tate's brother's resting place.

It never got any easier, no matter how much time had passed, he could still see the little boy, pale, filthy from moss and dirt, water still seeping from his blue lips, while he lay on the cold steel table in the mortuary.

Kneeling down he winced in pain, knees, that were once young, now burned with arthritis.

Laying the flowers, he loosely mimicked the sign of the cross, even though he long since stopped believing in god.

He wasn't sure why, out of respect he guessed, maybe just plain sadness for the two lives that ended that horrible hot summer night.

Sighing heavily, he stood bracing himself on a taller stone nearby before rearing his head to the other side of the graveyard, the real reason he had made this journey to the forbidden area of the town.

Looking down at his liver spotted hands, that so many times came to the rescue when their father had gone on a bender, and cornered the children.

He felt old, useless, possibly as useless as he was all those years ago when he failed to help, folding under the orders of his superiors, to let them settle their family business on their own.

Hanging his head in shame, Miles shuffled his feet to the towering angel with the wide spread wings.

Brushing away the muck and dirt from the name etched across the impressive gravestone he called out to the teenager.

"Tate?"

Not much older than he was when the murders occurred, Miles looked around for the boy that would be forever burned in his mind.

"Tate please, we need to talk. It's about that girl, the pretty young thing living in your house."

Gasping the old man whipped his head around as leaves above rustled in the wind making old branches creak and moan.

"She's in trouble, they're fixin' to pin that young man's murder on her. Now I heard the nurses whispering in the hospital as that boy held on, how he mumbled about a ghost standing in the road. They said he looked terrified, even as he slipped into that coma. Now we both know he was speaking of you. I'm not here to place blame, but the town's out for revenge. Called in a fancy lawyer from Bama, he'll win the case, just takes twelve jurors to condemn that poor child. She needs your help Tate. "

A spooky silence stilled the trees around him, quieting the peepers and crickets that usually sang in the night.

Turning to walk back, feeling suddenly uneasy, Miles gave Tate one last try.

"Her eyes lit up when I mentioned you. It couldn't be more clear, the girl is in love Tate. If you had anything to do with Gabe's accident … _please_ help her. She's a good kid, far too young to spend her life behind bars."

Nodding, feeling as if he tried his best, he walked briskly, as fast as his old knees would allow, back down the dirt trail to his truck hidden in the brush by the highway.

Stepping out from behind cement feathered wings, Tate walked to his brothers grave, looking down at the daisies Miles left behind.

Holding the flowers tight, he made his way to the edge of the graveyard, gripping the iron gate, seething with anger, filled with guilt, consumed with fury.

Rasping out into the ether, Tate closed his eyes, impatiently waiting for the midnight hour when she would come to him.

"Violet…"

 **vTv**

Waking from another nightmare of her mother's death, Violet had a revelation, a memory that she had somehow blocked from her mind.

The dream was the same, standing there with Tate tightly holding her hand while her mother's blood pooled closer and closer to her bare feet.

Only this time she saw a reflection in the thick glossy liquid, a figure familiar, a man she knew very well holding a knife by his side.

It wasn't solid prove by any means, but it was enough to shake her, to leave doubt in her heart.

Jumping up to a sitting position, she looked at the time, shocked at how long she had been asleep.

Running down the stairs, desperate to see him again, she reached for the door just as Ben called out to her from the kitchen.

"And where are we off to at this unholy hour dear Violet?"

Vibrating with anger she walked into the kitchen clasping onto the door frame, doing her best to keep her temper in check.

"Why did you lie to that detective? You saw Gabe drop me off, I ran right past you into the house. And the sweater? Why take it to protect me, just to hand it over wrap up in the lie that I was there? Why Ben?"

Keeping his eyes locked onto the pages of the sermon he was memorizing for Sunday's service, he coolly spoke, emotionless, without any regard for her life.

"Do not be deceived: God is not mocked, for whatever one sows, that will he also reap, Galatians 6:7."

Furious Violet rushed up to him slamming her hands down on the table shaking the pages of his precious book.

"Really Pastor Ben? Well, one thing is certain, God hates a false witness who breathes out lies, who sows discord among brothers Prov 6:19."

Shocked, Ben lifted his eyes towards her as she continued her rant.

"What? You think being forced fed this crap day and night, I wouldn't remember any of it? Oh while we're on the subject of the good book, here's another one classic... Thou shall not kill."

Gnashing his teeth Ben pounded his fists on the table.

"Hush your mouth! You will not speak such blasphemous words in my house!"

Shaking her head she rushed to the door "No worries, I'm already gone."

 **vTv**

Running through the woods, tears stinging her eyes, Violet called out to him, her voice trembling with each frantic step.

Before she reached the trail she found herself being lifted off the ground in a strong embrace as ice cold lips feathered her cheek.

"It's okay Violet, I've got you. You're safe now."

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _DinahRay, Stephycats7784, ghm, Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett, O M G Kakaski, greyeyes7, Chris P.C., and guest, thank you for your sweet reviews :)_**

 ** _Please excuse any mishandling of my bible references, I am far from religious. No disrespect was intended to those who are._**


	10. Blood and Tears

**_Blood and Tears_**

Huddled close to his cold body, finally in his arms once again Violet felt safe, and protected.

Hushing her sweetly, his cool lips pressed lightly against her temple as he carried her back to the graveyard.

Laying her down upon his chest he stroked her long hair doing his best to soothe her already knowing the disheartening news she had for him.

Wild vines seemed to come alive, slithering like a snake rising around them as Tate and Violet sank down between two weathered headstones.

Needing to feel his icy pale chest on her skin she pushed his tee shirt up above his stomach until he got the message and discarded it altogether.

They were surrounded by late summer flowers that grew wild and alive among the dead.

Sweet honeysuckle fragrances swept along the wind as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close.

In time she began to feel comfortable enough to talk about the chaos that had been inundating her life.

Echoing what Miles had told him about Detective Embry going after her for murder one, Tate's worst nightmare had been confirmed, she was in real trouble, and it was all his doing.

"I have no idea why but my step father is lying to the police, I'm so confused, it seems as if the world is against me, everyone in town is convinced that I killed Gabe. I don't know what to do, what I can do."

Closing his eyes as guilt weighed him down, Tate whispered softly, trying not to upset her.

"I take it Ben isn't paying for a lawyer."

Scoffing, brushing back a stray tear, she shook her head.

"He's convinced that in some way I'm responsible for what happened to Gabe, he basically said I made my bed and now - "

Nodding Tate interrupted her seething with hatred for the Preacher, wishing that Violet would see the truth in him.

"Stay away from him Violet, as much as you can, lock your bedroom door at night. Don't let him corner you. I don't trust him and neither should you."

Tapping her fingertips one by one on his tight stomach she told him of how she was supposed to meet with a court appointed defense attorney tomorrow.

"I heard he's straight out of law school, a young kid, even if he actually wants to help me. I really don't see how he can."

Watching glowing eyes that bordered the edge of the dark woods off in the distance she hesitated, wondering if she should tell him the rest.

"Your heart is beating so fast … Violet what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

Lifting herself up, leaning on his chest she gazed into the blackness of his intense eyes wishing she could disappear inside them.

"There's something… in the house. I feel him… watching me, following me. Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of it sometimes. A dark shadowy figure, but he vanishes as soon as I turn to face him head on. Tate… I think… I'm afraid it's … "

"My father."

Guilt was replaced with real fear knowing what he father was capable of.

Tate had inadvertently opened a door the night he visited Violet at the house, awakening a vengeful spirit that wanted nothing more than to punish his eldest son.

Making love to her that night, revealing very real feelings for her left Violet vulnerable to a monster that wanted so badly to make Tate suffer.

Instinctively his father knew the greatest pain he could ever rain down upon his son was to take away the only girl he has ever truly loved.

Holding her close, Tate kissed her as if it would be the last time, she knew something was different … off.

"Why do I feel as if you're going to disappear on me? Tate … please, don't ever leave me… promise me. Swear on your brother that you will never, ever leave me."

Shaking his head he flipped them over sinking her body into the earth below, sweeping his fingers over her lips he tried to memorize every inch of her.

Slow like honey, his words slid down over her, sweet and heavy making her sigh with just the sound of his voice.

"Never, I'll always be with you Violet… here, always … _here_."

Placing his palm over her heart, he began kissing her deep and passionately before she could fully understand the implications of what he meant.

Leaving a trail of frosty chills down her thigh, he pushed up her nightgown, discarding her underwear, before nudging her knees apart to drive deep inside her.

Her head fell back embedding her hair with dirt and grass, she was filthy already, and she could care less, in a way it made her feel closer to him, to the world he was trapped inside of.

Her skin flamed hot in contrast to the coolness of his touch, it was electric, wild.

Fire and ice together, they were like nothing else, a force of nature, flying in the face of rules set by heaven and hell, an abomination to those who were holy, a blessed miracle to the sane dreamers of this world that knew better.

Strands of his blonde waves grazed her body as he moved over her, each glorious thrust a reminder of his love, his devotion, of the lengths he would go to in order to protect her.

Digging her nails into the soil beside her, she breathed out his name as he whimpered and whined clutching her thighs around his waist.

"Violet… my _sweet_ Violet… I love you."

Slow and thoroughly he poured everything he had into her, releasing all her doubts, making her feel as if she would never be alone, that she would always be loved.

 **vTv**

Hearing early morning birds chirping in the distance, the first indications of the approaching dawn, Tate gazed down at her sleeping peacefully, knowing what he had to do.

Worried that Ben would bring down more punishment upon her if she were to be caught once again, he gently kissed her brushing pieces of her hair from her face.

"Violet… it's time."

Breathing out softly, she snuggled closer to him, wrapping her body so tight around him, it was as if she never wanted to let go.

"Noooo… still dark… not yet."

He smiled at her sleepy reply, protesting like a petulant child, warm and soft nestled perfectly with him.

It made him question, as he had all night, if he could really do what needed to be done in the end.

More forcefully he spoke, using a tone of voice she had never heard from him before.

"Violet, please, you need to wake up… we need to talk before you leave and there isn't much time."

Rubbing her eyes, yawning, stretching her arms up high, she pushed herself up to a sitting position bracing herself against a headstone, alarmed by his tone.

"I'm up, I'm listening… is everything alright?"

Sitting across from her, he stared down at the ground before lifting his eyes, his stare impressing upon her the seriousness of the situation.

"No Violet… everything isn't alright… but it will be. It has to be. Now you need to listen to me carefully, and do exactly what I say, do you understand?"

Tucking her hair behind her ears, she pulled her nightgown over her knees trying to brush away the loose gravel from her clothes.

"I understand. What is it Tate? You're scaring me."

Taking a deep breath as if he had been going over this in his head for hours, he steadied himself, doing his best to quell his emotions, as he finally spoke of that night.

"I want to tell you about the night of the murders. I need to explain to you what happened to my brother, what I did. I need you to understand why I'm stuck here."

Nodding wide eyed, he had her full attention now.

This was something that she had always been desperate to know, but was afraid to ask.

Preparing himself, he ran his fingers threw his hair, gripping the ends tight.

"My father was never what you'd call a good man. He was cruel to us all the time. He argued with everyone he came in contact with, but all that was nothing compared to the animal he turned into when he lost his job at the factory. He hit the bottle hard, drunk by noon on most days."

A sadness overtook the beautiful ghost as he continued on, each word seemingly harder than the last to get out.

"He turned into a violent man, snapping over nothing, lashing out in the worst way. He was a monster when he drank, there was no reasoning with him, no way to calm him down. It was crazy how fast everything spun out of control. I was too old for him to kick around, and as far as my mother was concerned, I think he feared she'd divorce him, taking the house and whatever was left away from him."

Taking a deep breath, he drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself tight, staring off in the distance as if he were experiencing it all over again.

"He took it all out on Jack, my baby brother, he was just ten years old, so small, completely defenseless."

Using the back of hand to wipe away quickly approaching tears, he rocked back and forth as if greatly pained by the memories.

"I did everything I could to protect him, but I had to work. I was the only one bringing money into the house. Once I came home to find Jack locked in the attic. He was beat up bad, barely breathing, dehydrated. It was the dead of summer, the temperature had to be over a hundred. That bastard had him up there for over six hours."

Shaking his head he squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the images that were coming in hard and fast.

"I went to the police after that, but no one would help. They said it was family business and that I should mind my father, help out more, take some of the stress off of him. It was a different time I guess."

Letting out a rush of air, Violet realized she had been holding her breath the entire time he was talking.

"Oh my god Tate, that's horrible, I'm so sorry."

Violet couldn't restrain her emotions, her heart was breaking for him, remembering the black and white pictures of him and Jack. The happy little boy with the carefree smile, and the teenager who looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"The old cop Miles, the one that's been so nice to you… he was on the police department back then. He was a few years older than me, just a kid, a rookie cop who had no choice but to follow orders, but he tried to help."

Violet's eyes widened, understanding now why Miles was so kind to her. It floored her that he was actually there. It suddenly occurred to her as she gazed up at Tate all the years he had lost, how his life was taken away at such a young age.

"He came out to the house a couple times, threatened my dad with jail, he took pictures of Jack's bruises, wrote out reports, but no one would listen."

Pushing himself up to stand, Tate began pacing the small graveyard, weaving in and out of the tombstones, working himself up to reveal the end of that horrible night.

"I worked at the gas station on route nine, I had to pull a double shift that day, didn't come home till after eleven at night."

Wringing his hands together Tate leaned against the concrete angel with the outspread wings.

"I found mama crying, she was sitting at the kitchen table, just staring out into nothing… sobbing."

Wincing as her bare feet hobbled over roots and tiny rocks, Violet walked over to him to be by his side.

"I didn't have to ask… I knew he had been beating on Jack again. I ran upstairs calling out his name, looked in his usual hiding spots, but I couldn't find him."

Shoving his hands in his front pockets, Tate's voice softened as if he was still unable to believe what had happened.

"I went looking outside, thinking that maybe he ran to Miss. Jenkins house a few miles away, but then I saw the rope from the well unraveling fast until it snapped and fell down into the water, as if something heavy was tearing it down."

Closing his eyes now he was barely able to breathe.

"It was so quiet, I don't remember any noise, no wind, no insects or animals, just the sound of the water hitting the sides of the well … "

Raising her hand to his chest she tried to tell him that he didn't need to go on… but he waved her away.

"The moon was so bright that night, it looked as if it was day. I could see him so clear, that little face staring up at me as if to say, where were you… how could you have let this happen… "

"Tate, you are not to blame for your father's - "

Rambling on as if he couldn't stop now, Tate opened his eyes wide, his voice rising with anger.

"I picked up the first thing I could find, I didn't even know what it was at first. It wasn't until I shoved it as hard as I could in his chest did I realize that it was his pitchfork. Blood oozed out from the holes in his body, his face looked shocked, his eyes, mouth, wide open as if he were stunned that his first born would do such a thing."

Edging his eyes towards her, Tate shook his head.

"No one cared about the truth, my mother said nothing, even when I begged her to tell them about Jack. She just sat there looking out into nothing, as if I wasn't there. My case moved fast, I was headed for the electric chair in no time at all."

Pressing the tips of his fingers to hers, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I think in a way Miles felt guilty, he was the only one who believed me. They were keeping me in the county jail until there was an opening on death row up in Adlison. One day Miles came around, without a word he unlocked the cell door and walked away."

A small smile ran across his face remembering the quiet, shy cop who tried so hard to do the right thing.

"I ran for a while, but when I heard the dogs I knew it was hopeless."

Pointing to the large Oak tree whose branches stretched over the graveyard, Tate lowered his voice.

"I hung myself right over there. I've been trapped in this graveyard ever since."

Moving away from the angel that hovered over him, Tate pulled aside dense vines that had been clinging to the stone, covering the name that was etched beneath the heavenly statue.

 **Tate Langdon**

 **1940 - 1957**

Looking up at the wings that stretched out tall and wide he shook his head.

"I have no idea who did this, I had no one, I was a criminal, a murderer… nothing."

Throwing her arms around his neck she held him close, wanting nothing more than to take all his pain away.

It all made sense now, why he always met her here, beneath his angel, his beautiful guardian that looked over him all these years, his resting place, only there was no rest for Tate, not then, not now.

"That's not true, you know that, I know you do. You were just a kid yourself, this was not your fault."

Tate hesitated before he spoke, lifting her chin up, brushing his thumb along her bottle lip.

It was a confession of sorts, a realization that he could no longer deny.

"I drove a pitchfork straight threw my father's chest without blinking an eye, I stood in the road knowing Gabe would veer off into a row of trees, I _wanted_ him to die. There is a darkness in me, one that prevents me from seeing the light. You... _you_ deserve better, a life bathed in light, in happiness."

Shaking her head Violet found herself searching for words that would not come, all she could utter was what was in her her heart, what she knew to be true.

"I love you, all of you, that will never change."

Whispering in her ear he clung to her waist, focused on the here and now, and the danger that lurked ahead.

"Violet, you have to talk to Miles, you have to convince him to bring Detective Embry here, to me. I'll take care of the rest. But you need to do it fast."

Nodding she stepped away, still holding his hands.

"What are you going to do Tate?"

Lifting his eyes to meet hers he stated plainly, without hesitation.

"What I have to do."

Looking up over her shoulder at the pinkish hue lifting out from the horizon he turned her around, facing her towards the crooked gate.

Leaning close he whispered close to her ear, soft and low.

"Violet there's a reason I appear in your dreams, pay attention. See what you're afraid to see. You have to accept the truth about who killed your mother."

Kissing her lightly on her neck he disappeared.

Hearing a ghostly echo whoosh across her cheek she starting running to her house.

"Go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **I had to rush off the computer before checking for mistakes, so please forgive what I am sure are many errors ...**_

 _ **Stephycats7785, Gwenyth Taylor Plunkett, Dinah, greyeyes7, Chris P.C., Guest, ImObviouslyCrazy ... thank you! So so much for your lovely reviews! So so sorry for the long absence but I've figured out the end, sometimes it takes a while to work it out, my stupid life didn't help either, but I'm back on track, will be updating soon :)**_

 _ **So appreciate the support! :)**_

 _ **Oh I almost forgot, Stephycats, I am obsessed with your story " Imperfection!" I'm in love your writing sweetie! Amazing~**_


End file.
